It's My Life
by SilentLurker
Summary: I'm a Senior at Domino High. My boyfriend, Marik, can't seem to stay out of trouble. Serenity is mad at me because she thinks I'M the one who dropped her bracelet in the toilet, Joey sleepwalks, Yugi thinks Kaiba is in love with me, Tristan started a food fight, and I think I'm falling in love with the Pharaoh... again. [Art by DarkAngeL383]
1. Chapter 1 In The Toilet

**It's My Life**

A/N: HEYYY FANFIC READERS AND WRITERS! Here's my first Yu Gi Oh story. :3 It's Tea/Marik and eventually Tea/Yami, Serenity/Seto, and Joey/Mai. I hope you like it! And it's gonna be kind of AUish, as in no duel monster duels or anything. o.o Meh.

Character Ages: **19-** Seto **18- **Mai **17-** Tea, Joey, Tristan, Marik, Yami, Yugi **16-** Serenity

ENJOY!

_-SilentLurker_

* * *

Chapter 1

_In The Toilet_

"TEEEEEAAAAA! WAKE THE FRAK UUUUP!"

I sat up super fast, hit my head on the bottom of the top bunk of the bunk bed, and rubbed my head, groaning.

"My _GOSH_, Serenity, what IS IT?" I asked, glaring at my room mate, who was scurrying around the room (which looked like a pigsty, by the way), trying to find

something.

She opened the dresser drawer and started pulling out clothes, throwing them everywhere, her silky orange hair flying.

"Tea, OH MY GOSH- do you know where it is?" she asked frantically, jumping to the other side of the room and looking through our shoe basket, throwing shoes

everywhere.

I sat on my bed, my brown hair sticking everywhere, wearing my short blue puppy night dress, and rubbing my eyes. When I glanced at the white alarm clock on my night stand, it was 6:23.

Sadly, Serenity didn't get to see my poker face, because she was too busy shoving her face under my bed.

"Hey Sen... do you know what the time is?" I asked calmly.

She was completely under the bed now, but her head poked out and she glared at me.

"HOW could you be thinking about time at a time like this?"

Her head disappeared and I, giving up, fell back on my bed and groaned.

I didn't know what she was looking for, but frankly, I didn't care. It was six on a Saturday morning and my mood was already in the toilet. Speaking of which...

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHGG!" My roomate screamed, from our bathroom. I sat up quickly, hit my head AGAIN on the bottom of the top bunk, and angrily rubbed my head as I made my way across our messy bedroom floor towards the bathroom.

"Serenity, what-?"

I stopped. Serenity was kneeling next to the toilet, her hands ON the seat, and staring, with tears in her eyes, into the potty. A reflection of water reflected across her face as tears began streaming quickly down her cheeks.

My mood softened.

"Sen, what's wrong?" I asked, walking in and peering into the toilet.

Ohhh. Snap.

That's what she was looking for.

A charm bracelet. The charm bracelet she bought herself for Christmas last year, when her mom sent her a check for a bunch of money. A shiny, expansive, supercute, diamond, charm bracelet.

How the heck did it get in the toilet?

Serenity was full out sobbing now. Her hands in her eyes. (Um, those were on the toilet seat... Ew.)

"It's RUUUINED!"

I kneeled down next to her to pull her into a hug.

"Senny, it was just a bracelet! Come on, it's okay." I said, trying to comfort her.

"I can't believe I spent that much money just to have it end up in the TOILEEEET!"

"Oh, Serenity," I bit my lip, hugging her tighter and darting my eyes around, trying to think of something to say. "Let's fish it out of the toilet and see if we can take it to a jewelry store later today. Maybe it's not ruined, and maybe you're worrying about nothing. Sound good?"

She sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Okay... fine."

I smiled, and she gave me a small, tiny, microscopic smile back.

After fishing it out with a hanger and drying it off with our hair dryer, we put it in a ziploc bag by the door and decided to take it to Koal's later on. And she made me promise not to tell her mom.

After that I crawled back into bed, not worrying about our extremely messy bedroom. I'd clean it up later...

All I thought about was me, pillow, blanket, and sleep...

**oOoOoOo**

I'm a senior at Domino high, and I'm 17. Serenity is 16, and she's a junior. We live together in an apartment along with her brother, Joey, who's also 17 and a Senior.

I moved in with them a few months ago after my parents got divorced. It wasn't a happy time for me, but luckily my best friends, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Yami, were there to help me.

My dad hates me completely, and I hate him. He moved out of the city after the divorce, and I am so glad he did. Good riddance.

My mom and I have always been close. We still have some bumpy patches, but I care for her, and I know she cares for me. She got a boyfriend, so that's why I moved out, but we still talk and I visit when HE'S not there.

Anyway, aside from my mom, my best friends are pretty much my family. They are, no doubt. Yugi and I have been best friends ever since we were little kids. Now we're seniors, and I'm STILL taller then him. HA. (He's actually grown taller, tho.)

Joey is a goofball, but he's my older brother, and I love him. Same for Serenity. She and I are the girls of the group, and even though we haven't been friends for super long, we're like sisters. Tristan is also a goofball, but he always makes me laugh. And I mean, we all make each other laugh.

Yami I also haven't known very long, but we've been on some wild adventures with him. He's an ancient Pharaoh from Egypt (yeaahh, don't ask) and when the time came for him to leave, he decided to stay. (We're just so awesome, how could he leave us?) But he's a really special friend. Him and I are good friends and I'm really glad he stayed. We told everyone he was Yugi's long lost older brother (psh, people are so gullible) and we signed him up for high school, so he's a senior like us, and he's 17.

Anyway, life is pretty crazy. It's not as crazy as when we went on those saving-the-world adventures, shadow-realm, card games stuff, blah blah blah, before when Yami was a spirit in the puzzle. BUT, it's still crazy.

I have my senior year, my stupid job with my conceited boss that I hate but there's no other job, and my... -cue giggle- my adorable boyfriend that's a troublemaker. And sometimes I wonder why I went out with him in the first place.

Marik Ishtar, Egyptian, 17, Senior, in love with motorcycles, older sister- Ishizu, works at a museum.

_Him and I. Me and him_.

So, it goes like this: when we were in Egypt (er, the boat ride from Egypt to Japan), Marik came up to me and apologized personally for controlling my mind. He was sincerely sorry and everything and... I don't know, I guess that's when I first started liking him.

He and Ishizu bought a house here in Domino City and he went to Domino High, and we just started hanging out with each other.

Then one day he kissed me and I kissed him back and, well, yeah.

Ishizu totally loves me (score!) and he's even let me ride his motorcycle a couple of times.

We're totally gonna be together _forever!_

* * *

A/N: What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! ^.^ Sorry this chapter was really short. :P Next one will be up shortly!

_-SilentLurker_


	2. Chapter 2 The Boss Ain't Happy

**It's My Life**

A/N: Chapter 2, as promised. In here we meet Tea's "conceited" boss. O: I wonder who it could be? Who owns a work placement, that could give someone a job (and could fire someone, too), and has an ego the size of his little brother's oversized hair? o.o Hmm...

Le gasp! I have reviews! :D -happy dance-

**The Man With The Imagination-** Don't worry, Yami and Tea will end of up together. I have it aallllll planned out, he he he... sort of. o.o

**Dscswpot-** Thank yew! ^_^ lol yeah, I know right? But I thought Marik deserved a chic at _least_ for a while. v.v

**Jonouchi Katsuya-** O.O Gahh! No! I didn't mean it like that! Tea was saying "score!" because if the older sister likes you then it's better if she doesn't like you... o.o lol yeahh... awkward.

Anywho... please enjoy. ^.^

_-SilentLurker_

* * *

Chapter 2

_The Boss Ain't Happy_

Scene: the living room of our apartment. We live in the Pegasus Apartment Complex (Joey and Serenity didn't WANT to move here, but it was the only thing they could afford), and even though Pegasus is a billionaire and you'd think he could keep his apartments in check, he _CANT_. The place is crappy and run down, the door knobs always break when you open the door, the toilets always leak, there's a ghoul in pajamas in the attic- and the whole place reeks of cabbages! It's just _gross_.

Anyway, I've tried my best to keep our apartment as fresh, clean, and ghoul-free as possible. I've tidied it up with flower vases, cute purple curtains, picture frames on the wall, etc. etc. (It's hard to keep clean with Joey around, but, ya know...) So our apartment doesn't have carpet...and there's giant parts on the wall where the yellow paint has completely peeled off...and there's water stains on the ground from where the toilet has broken (many times) in the past...and it smells like cabbages- AND IT'S HIDEOUS NO MATTER HOW MANY FREAKING PICTURE FRAMES I PUT ON THE WALL TO COVER THE PEELING OR HOW MUCH FERBREEZE CANS WE GO THROUGH TO COVER UP THE SMELL. I _know_ I live in a crappy place, but one day I'll have enough money from my stupid job to buy a place of my own. I don't want to hurt Joey and Serenity's feelings, but I'm _sick_ of living in a place that always breaks and then _I_ always have to fix... By then I'll probably have finished high school, so I'll probably be in New York any way, at my dream dancing college.

Okay... sorry for the random hormone moment. Back to being normal.

Joey and Serenity were eating breakfast (that I made, bacon and eggs, dawg) on the couch. I, however, was texting Yugi on my crappy pink phone that STILL flips open and has cruddy image quality when you take pictures.

Oh, and so you have a better image of what I look like, I have short brunette hair, azure (yes, that would be blue) eyes, I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white T shirt with a muffin on it. And pink tennis shoes.

Tea: sen and I r goin to koal's to fix her charm bracelet. it fell in da toilet.

Yugi: how did it fall in the toilet? Aw that sucks.

Tea: honestly I hav nooo idea.

Yugi: Oh ok. well hopefully Koal's can fix it. what else are you doing today?

Tea: working. BLEH! I hate my job. let's all have dinner somewhere afterwards so I can complain to everyone how much I hate it :p JK about the complaining part

Yugi: sounds good. I'll text everyone. how about 6:00 at Burger World?

Tea: I dibu heuiap1 ai 'when/$LAN 9 "! js

Yugi: o.o what?

Tea: ofp::9 stupid "- qq phone -&akduw never ?jarjar01 works!

Yugi: um... I'll call you later...

I slammed my phone shut. I hate my phone! It's so old, people gawk at it and ask me how I managed to afford it... because they think it's freaking _NEW_!

Anyway, I jumped off the stool I was sitting on and turned to my apartmentmates, who were entranced in TV.

"Kay, Serenity, let's get going. I have to be at work at 1:00, so we need to hurry and get to Koal's to fix your bracelet." I told her.

"What- huh? Oh yeah, ok." she jumped up, threw her plastic plate in the trash, and met me by the door. She was wearing blue jean shorts, black ankle boots, and a purple T shirt... with a muffin on it.

"Bye Joeyyyy!" our voices rang out in unison, but his ears and eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"Meh." was all he said.

I threw a book at him.

"Ayyy, what's da big idea!" he turned to us and glared, rubbing his head. It reminded me of ME, this morning, when I bumped my head twice on the bunk bed.

"The big idea was for you to turn around and say goodbye to us... SO GOODBYE!" I yelled happily, smiling, showing my teeth.

"Well in dat case, I ain't saying goodbye." he promptly crossed his arms, turned around, and went back to watching TV.

"Jerk."

"Meh."

And with that, we left.

**oOoOoOo**

Serenity and I were eating lunch at Subway. She was eating her sandwich while at the same time blabbing about the latest episode of Glee. The details were rather... _thrilling_.

When we went to Koal's, they told us they'd try to fix it but it might not be fixable, and if they couldn't fix it then Serenity would get her money back. So we left it there and we're going to pick it up when they call us.

I set my head on my fist and my elbow on the table, and sighed, thinking about Marik. He had texted me and asked me on a date tonight, but I told him I was having dinner with the crew. So we rescheduled it for tomorrow.

"-and then he romantically- ARE you even listening?" Serenity set down her sandwich and glared at me.

"Not really... are you gonna finish that?"

"You know, Tea, I've been thinking it over very carefully," she passed me her footlong and then began tapping her fingers on the table. "And I realized, only a PERSON could have put my bracelet in our toilet. And _I_ certainly didn't do it..."

I squinted at her.

"What are you saying?"

She squinted right back at me.

"I'm _saaaying_, I think it was YOU who ruined my bracelet!"

I slammed the sandwich on the table.

"I SO did _not_!"

"Yes you did! Who else could have done it?"

"Maybe Joey did it? Besides, I would never do that to you!"

"Well why would Joey do it?" Tears began to form in her eyes. Oh _great_, here come the water works.

"How should I know?"

She stood up.

"That's it- until you apologize for ruining my bracelet- I'M not speaking to you!" and with that she stomped away, tears sprinkling down her face.

"Well _FINE_! I don't want to talk to a tomato-headed crybaby anyway!" I yelled after her, and I saw her face expression change to disbelief as she disappeared out the door.

Everyone in Subway was staring at me. I was starting to think my last remark was a little too much when my phone rang. I quickly threw some bills on the table and left the establishment, pulling my phone out of my pocket and flipping it open.

"Um, hello?" I asked, my voice sounding weak. I cleared my throat.

It was Tristan. "Hey Tea, what time are we meeting for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Uh, I think 6:00. That's what Yugi said…"

"Okay, cool." I could just _hear_ his eyebrows curl up. "Hey, are you alright? You sound kind of… like you just got in a fight with Serenity."

Dang it! How did he know?

"I'm fine! I just…"

"_Teeeaaaaa_."

I sighed.

"She got mad at me because she thought I threw her bracelet in the toilet, and I… kind of called her a tomato-headed crybaby."

"Yeesh, a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"_Tristan_! Shut up and help me think of a way to make her be my friend again!"

"Okay, okay… gosh, abusive… hmm, how about you buy her a new bracelet?"

"Well, I guess I could… but I wasn't the one who threw it in the toilet!"

"Who did?"

"I don't _freaking_ know, okay?"

"…"

"…Hello? ;_;"

I flipped my phone shut. He hung up on me! That twit. And here I was, in a bad mood, in a fight with Serenity, NOT going on a date with Marik tonight, and where was I heading straight to?

…

To _work_.

**oOoOoOo**

I gulped, looking up at the large building where I worked at.

_Naaaw_, I'm kidding. That's what a wimp would do.

I was in the elevator and I was impatiently tapping my foot, my arms crossed, and glaring at the wall. Annoying elevator music was playing, and, to make matters even WORSE, I was _2_ minutes late.

My boss was gonna _kill me_.

The elevator dinged and then the doors opened, and I hurriedly rushed through them and made my way towards the office where I worked. If all went well and my boss was super busy today, maybe I wouldn't even see him, like most days. But with the way my day had been so far, I wouldn't count on it.

I walk-ran through the fancy-shmancy, high class, squeaky clean hallways of the building (that strongly smelled of coffee and cleaning supplies) and slipped through a pair of large, wooden oak doors.

I worked as a secretary. I saw the desk I usually sat in occupied as the person who had the shift before me was typing on the computer. Ella had golden blonde hair messily put up in a bun, hazel-green eyes that were lined with black eyeliner, and cherry red lips. She looked up when she saw and sighed, her eyes filling with relief.

"Hey, girl!" she smiled, standing up and pulling on her coat.

I gave her a smile, then frowned.

"I'm late... does he want to see me?"

Suddenly a very irritated voice came through an intercom on the desk.

"Send her in. _Now_."

It was silent after that. Ella and I stared at each other.

I shut my eyes and groaned.

"This day just got a hundred times worse."

She made a sympathetic noise. "Hey, maybe he'll go easy on you this time?" she grabbed her coffee and gave me a wink. "Use your good looks to soften him up."

I made a barfing noise as she giggled and walked away, and I turned to face another large pair of wooden oak doors that were right next to the desk I worked at as a secretary.

I sighed, preparing for the worst.

Then I opened the doors.

**oOoOoOo**

I _felt_ Seto Kaiba's glare before I saw it.

He was sitting behind his desk, his sleek white laptop closed, his hands clasped together like he was gonna pray, and he was glaring _daggers_ at me. DAGGERS!

I closed the door behind me but I made no move towards him. Instead, I stood there, smiling nervously, and waiting for him to say something.

He didn't.

He just sat there, glaring at me with those cooold blue eyes of his. GOSH, this was so uncomfortable. How could he put me through this? I've saved his life, ya know. If he had saved my life, _I_ wouldn't be glaring at _him_ like he'd just smacked my grandmother.

I'm pretty sure I just heard a cough from somewhere far away.

Okay, this is just WEIRD.

I decided to say something. I didn't really know what to say, so the first thing that came out of my mouth was-

"Sooo... how's the wife?"

My eyes went wide and I smacked my hand with my mouth.

He just kept glaring at me.

"I don't have a wife."

He didn't kill me? I _SURVIVED_?

"Oh, right... heh heh... well, uh, how's Mokuba?"

He sighed, FINALLY closing his eyes and ending the it-turns-out-I'm-NOT-gonna-kill-you-glare.

"Tea, we need to discuss your work. Sit down." he commanded me in his icy voice, reopening his eyes and staring at me (at least it wasn't a glare).

I jumped over to two comfy blue chairs in front of his desk and sat down on the one to his right.

I stared at him, frowning innocently, and he stared me down, looking big and bad and... ooh he has coffee! I wonder if he'll let me get some real quick?

"Tea, it has come to my attention that for the past couple of weeks, your-"

"Um, Mr. Boss Man, Kaiba sir?" I interrupted, smiling innocently and raising my hand. "Can I go get some coffee?"

He looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"_NO_. As I was _saying_, it has come to my attention that for the past couple of weeks, your work performance hasn't been up to the standards-"

Man, I'm so _thirsty_! His coffee smells so _goood_! Gosh, this is so BORING. Being Kaiba's personal secretary is the worst job in the world, but it's the only one I could get. ALL I do is answer the phone and run and get his coffee, check up on his brother, and type on the computer to look like I'm doing something important. I'm usually just on Facebook or random websites or whatever, or texting my friends under the table.

"-my coffee is always _too_ cold or _too_ hot, your always late picking Mokuba up from school, and _all_ you do is get on Facebook or DeviantArt or FanFiction- ARE you even listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Kaiba glowering at me, his nostrils flaring.

"Not really... are you gonna finish that?" I asked, nodding my head towards his coffee.

He stood up suddenly, slammed his fists on the table.

"_OUT_!" he yelled, his face twisted in anger.

I jumped up and scrambled out of there as fast as I could, shutting the large oak doors behind me.

* * *

A/N: BAM. Tea works for Seto.

I'll get the next chapter in as soon as I can.

_-SilentLurker_


	3. Chapter 3 Mesmerized

A/N: The Yugi Crew has dinner at Burger world... but Serenity isn't talking to Tea. D: And the first sparks of Yami/Tea? :O

Oh my garsh, guys, I'm totally craving burgers right nao. ;_;

* * *

Chapter 3

Mesmerized

Well, at least I wasn't fired.

I was driving towards Burger World in my green Toyota Prius, exhausted, in a bad mood, and ready to eat. My stomach was growling and I could only moan in agreement as I passed by several bill boards with food advertisements on them.

Seto Kaiba didn't fire me, it was _weird_. He told me to leave his office, which I did, and I finished my work shift a couple of hours later, and now here I am, driving to dinner to eat food with my friends. I ticked him off pretty bad... so why do I still have a job?

I thought about it, then shrugged. He's probably leading me to believe I still have my job, only to crush my happiness tomorrow by firing me.

My stomach growled again.

"Shut up, stomach! We're _here_."

I pulled up to the restaurant and smiled. Chilling with my best friends is just what I needed to distinguish my mood.

When I entered the establishment, I saw that my friends were all here, sitting in a circle-ish booth and my smile increased. Yugi, Yami (the two "brothers"), Tristan, and Joey and Serenity...

Serenity.

My smile vanished when I realized we were in a fight.

_Great_. So much for "happy dinner with friends". If she was still mad at me, then this was going to be completely _awkward_.

I made my way over to them and they all (minus Serenity) greeted me and smiled, and I sat down on the end next to Yugi. (It was me, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Yami across from me).

"Hey guys," I smiled, avoiding eye contact with the other female. "What's up?"

"Yug was tellin' us about dis super cool new Duel Monstas' card his Grandpa just got at da Game Shop," Joey replied in his thick Brooklyn accent, grinning. "We were gonna go see it sometime dis week."

"Yeah, it's a mix between a magician and a _dragon_. Grandpa says his store is the only store in Domino that it's been shipped to, so it's going to be super packed tomorrow with customers." Yugi told us, smiling. Although he was still the shortest of the group, he had grown a LOT taller and was barely two inches under Serenity's height.

"A magician and a dragon? That's pretty interesting," I replied, sipping my root beer (while Yugi was talking, our food and drinks had been delivered to our table). "So, do you need some extra help at the Game Shop tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be most helpful," replied Yami, his voice a lot deeper, and we all turned our attention to him. He was staring at me with those ancient amethyst eyes. I gave him a smile, and he half smiled, half smirked back. "If you guys aren't too busy tomorrow morning, we'd really appreciate some help."

"Ahhh course I'll help!" Joey said, before proceeding to shove his face with his cheeseburger. "Ashh lonshhh ashh itchh notchh-"

"Joey! Stop talking with food in your mouth!" Serenity said, squinting at him, and talking for the first time. I took up the chance and said,

"Yeah, Joey, close ya mouth!" Serenity looked at me, and I gave her a small smile.

But then she glared at me and went back to eating her cheeseburger.

Meh.

Everyone's glaring at me today! ;_;

"Gosh, guys, calm down, you two sound like my _MOM_." Joey complained, referring to me and his sister. He leaned towards Yugi and said, "See what I have to deal with?"

Tristan put in, "You mean see what _they_ have to deal with?"

Everyone laughed, and Joey rolled his eyes.

"So Tea, how was work? It must be _'fun'_ working for Kaiba." said Yami, taking a sip of his Sprite (when we showed Yami what soda was, we showed him all the flavors, of course, but his favorite was Sprite, so that's what he always gets).

I groaned, thinking of earlier today.

"Well, I got there 2 minutes late-"

"_Oooh_, not good." Yugi said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. But he wanted to see me anyway because _apparently_ my _work performance_ isn't up to his _standards_." I put little quotations thingies with my fingers in the air when I said work performance and standards.

Everyone gasped dramatically.

"WHAT? That Kaiba is such a jerk! How could he think you're not working well?" Joey asked, outraged, while coating about 30 french fries with ketchup and shoving them in his mouth.

"I _KNOW_, right?" I sighed, resting my head-on-my-fist-on-my-elbow, and pouring salt on my french fries. "But anyway, he got really angry at me after I asked him for his coffee, so he yelled at me to leave his office, and so I did. He was in a really bad mood that day. He glared at me for like, two hours straight."

"He glared at you?" Yugi asked, his eyes squinted.

"That's what she just said, genius." Tristan said stupidly.

"No, really? I thought she said your mom was a llama." -Yugi

"Hey, take that back!" -Tristan

"Not until you give me back the Kuriboh card that you STOLE FROM ME last week!" -Yugi

"_BUCKET_ OF LIES!" -Tristan

"Oh, hey, Yug, actually, that was me." Joey scratched behind his head with his eyes closed, looking nervous. "I kinda borrowed that from you last week when I was dueling Bakura. I just, uh... _forgot_ to tell ya."

Yugi glared at Joey in outrage, pulling at his hair. "_WHAT_? WHY would you borrow that card in the first place? IT SUCKS- you could have won with a piece of_ toast_ rather then a deck with Kuriboh in it!"

"Hey, it's _your_ card! And I meant to grab the Dark Magician, but _Tristan_ kept yelling at me to grab him the Dark Magican Girl-"

"_BUCKET_ OF LIES!" yelled Tristan.

"YOUR _BUTT_ IS A LIE!" -Joey

"YOUR _MOM_ IS A LLAMA!" -Yugi

They all start gagging and choking eachother, and I shared a "_Here we go_." look with Yami, and Serenity rolled her eyes.

Now that everyone was older (particularly Yugi being 17), Yugi has joined in with Joey and Tristan in fighting, being guys, being dumb, and all that. Just to let you know.

Eventually I ordered dessert, and when it came out, the fighting ceased immediately. We were all eating brownies.

"So Tea, are you looking for another job?" Tristan asked, not taking his eyes off the delicious fluffy treat in front of him.

I frowned. "Um, no, Kaiba didn't fire me."

Everyone stopped eating and looked up.

"What?"

It was Serenity.

"Kaiba didn't fire me," I smiled at her. "I don't know why, I really thought he would... but he didn't."

It was silent. Serenity glared at me AGAIN, and what's even weirder- her FACE turned red, and she put her head down.

What's _that_ about?

Joey's jaw fell and he gaped at me.

"Are you SURE he didn't fire you? Because this is rich boy we're talking about. He HATES us! If you said he was glaring at you for two hours-"

"I think _I_ know why Kaiba didn't fire her, guys," Yugi said loudly, looking around with a smirk on his face, like he had a dirty little secret he just couldn't wait to tell.

"_WELL_? What is it?" Joey asked, slamming his hands on the table, causing everyone's drinks fall, his eye twitching.

Yugi cleared his throat.

"Kaiba probably didn't fire Tea because, well... what if he liked her?"

Dead silence. _Again_.

Yugi was smirking, Joey looked like he'd just seen a ghost, so did Tristan's face, Serenity was still looking down and her face was covered with her hair, and Yami looked kind of... angry.

Wait, angry? Why would he look _angry_?

"Kaiba... like me?" I asked myself.

Psh. Pfffft.

I burst out laughing, and everyone looked at me. Everyone in _Burger World_ looked at me. I was laughing so loud, my eyes were closed, I was clutching my stomach, and I think I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"You're _barking_! Malfoy- I mean, _Kaiba_ like me?" I wiped away a tear, and stared at Yugi like he had just grown a second head. He crossed his arms and squinted at me. "That's inSANE! That's- that's- NO. Just, NO."

Yugi sighed, obviously annoyed that I was ignoring his idea. "Think about it. He said your work standards weren't that great, and you're Tea! You're _perfect _at working! So he probably said that just so he could get to see you. Then he got really mad because you asked him for your coffee. He probably just did that to keep up the I'm-Seto-I'm-the-boss-with-an-ego-bad-boy act. And he glared at you for two hours straight? _Staring_ at you? For _two_ hours straight?"

My eyes went wide.

"It all makes sense, Tea." Yugi told me, in his serious mode. "I really think Kaiba might actually like you."

Ohhh. Snap.

"But... but... but but..."

"Dude, what if Yugi's right?" Joey asked, shivering. "As creepy as that is..."

It slowly but surely sunk into me what was happening here... Seto Kaiba, the rich and powerful, ego filled, Seto Kaiba..

"Oh my _gosh_... my _boss_ has a crush on me!"

Me, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan start gagging and making barf sounds, and I held my head and fainted against Yugi for dramatic effect.

Yami slapped his face.

"This is SOOO _GROOOOOOOOSS_!"

"Our enemy is in loooove with TEA!" Joey added, holding his face and looking shocked and disgusted.

"This is so WEIRD!" Yugi said, shaking his head.

"Shaquille O'Neal is in love with our BEST FRIEND!" Tristan had his hand in his head, his other hand stealthily stealing the rest of Joey's brownie.

We all paused and stared at him.

"Um... Shaquille O'Neal?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah... ya know, cause he's so tall." Tristan replied, nibbling on Joey's brownie innocently. Joey glanced at him. Then he did a double take.

"Oh... ok." -Me

"Yeah, sure." -Yugi

"I guess it makes sense." -Joey, eyeing the object Tristan was eating.

Serenity whispered something to Yami and he nodded, stood up, and she scooted out of the booth and stood up with her purse.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back." she said, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Then she left.

Yami sat back down.

"Hey guys, is it just me, or did Serenity look kind of sad?" Joey asked, peering over to where the bathrooms were, looking concerned.

"She has been more quiet today then usual," Yami told Joey. "Maybe you should go speak with her?"

"I would..." Joey replied, "But she went in the girl's bathroom."

Everyone turned to me.

My cheeks turned red.

"But I... I... we're kind of in the middle of a..."

I glanced at Yami, and he was smiling at me with this smile of his, and his amethyst Egyptian eyes all staring at me like that... and for some reason my cheeks remained red.

I looked away quickly.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." I gave Joey a good hard glare, to make up for all the glares people have been giving me today. "But next time, even if it _is_ the girl's bathroom, _you're_ going."

I threw some fries at him to show my anger (but they just landed in his mouth, anyway) and then walked over to the girl's bathroom. When I went inside, she was standing against the counter, resting her hand on her elbows and staring into the mirror into her eyes. Then she looked at me through the mirror.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Tea."

I stood there by the door, awkwardly. She looked down at the sink.

I cleared my throat, then walked over and stood next to her.

"Are... are you okay?"

A few seconds later, she glared at me again. No!

"I thought you were here to _apologize_."

I raised my eyebrow, totally confused. "Apologize about what?"

She crossed her arms and faced me (not through the mirror).

"About my _bracelet_!"

"Serenity, it _wasn't_ me! I came in here to ask you if you were okay because all throughout dinner you were really quiet, and then you just got up and left."

"If you're not apologizing, then _I'm not speaking to you_!"

She glared at me one last time and left the bathroom.

I stood there.

"Why is everyone _GLARING_ AT ME?"

I kicked the wall, groaned in pain as I felt a bruise form on my toe, held my foot while hopping on one leg, and then left the bathroom in a bad mood.

As soon as I left the bathroom I felt a burger hit my face.

"What the _heck_?"

The whole entire Burger World was having a food fight. People were throwing food like rabid animals while workers were trying to get everything under control. I felt like strangling the person who _started_ this food fight, but I had a pretty good idea who did...

I hurried to my table, stealthily dodging food and ketchup and other stuff, which I did. But I still felt some onions and tomato in my hair (I'll worry about it later). When I reached my table, Yami was the only one there, crouching under the table, french fries in his hair, ketchup on his shoulder, and that was mostly it.

I crouched with him.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"They left after the food fight started, but I offered to stay and wait for you,"

Something tingled in my stomach at what he said, but I ignored it and kept listening.

"So I suggest we get out of here as soon as possible."

"Let me guess... Tristan and Joey?"

He nodded, smiling, and I sighed.

"Even Yugi was too mature to start a food fight in a public place."

"Well, win some, lose some," I looked out at everyone's feet, running around and throwing processed food everywhere.

"Okay, well, wanna just make a run for it?" I asked.

"I guess, but wouldn't it-?"

"Perfect- let's go!"

I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could through the crowd and towards the door. Food flew past my face but I dodged and wheeled around it like a BAWS. Dude, this was so FUN! I looked back at Yami and saw him looking pretty much terrified out of his mind. I laughed, feeling kind of bad, and within the next five seconds we were out on the street, picking fast food off our clothes and laughing like crazy.

"This is sooo disgusting!" I said, taking the last of it (fries) off my pants and throwing it in the giant garbage that was behind Burger King. He laughed, taking the top of a burger bun off his shoulder and tossing it in the trash.

"Well, that was interisting." he said.

"Yeah... let's not do that again." I giggled, and when I opened my eyes, he was smiling at me again. The same warm smile, those same deep, purple-red eyes, the same intensity of them... I felt mesmerized; like I had gotten lost in them...

Wait a minute! Agh! What am I doing? I have a _boyfriend_- hello? I can't go getting lost in guy's eyes' like this!

I snapped out of it, looking down at my feet and awkwardly saying-

"Um, sooo, I should probably go home now."

"Me too, I have a lot of work to do in the morning at the Game Shop." we began walking to my car, and I began contemplating if I should offer him a ride home. Should I? I didn't want to offer a ride home to a guy I was suddenly getting lost in eyes with... but, no, of course I will. It's _Yami_, he's one of my best friends!

It's Yami... _why_ am I staring into his eyes all the sudden?

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there tomorrow to help out, by the way. Oh, and do you need a ride?"

"No thank you, I can walk. It's not that far."

I looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure? But it's all dark outside and... stuff."

He chuckled softly.

"I'll be fine, but thank you."

Suddenly he reached forward and pulled a tomato off my head. I felt my face turn warm.

"You had some left overs."

I giggled.

"Thanks."

He let it fall to the ground for the birds to eat in the morning.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." I said, smiling.

He smiled/smirked back.

"Goodnight."

I got in my car and drove off, watching him in the rear view mirror. He was still watching me.

**oOoOoOo**

When I entered the apartment, I knew everyone was already asleep (the lights were all off, the bedroom doors were all closed). I went in my room, changed into my PJ shorts and T shirt, brushed my teeth, and then climbed into bed. Serenity was sleeping peacefully and snore-free on the top bunk.

I saw that our bedroom was clean. I guess Serenity had cleaned it for us, which I was happy about, because she was the one who'd messed it up. I was sad that she was still refusing to talk to me. I'd talk to Joey and ask if he'd accidentally tripped and dropped her bracelet in the toilet, and then "forgotten" to mention it to her tomorrow. Then maybe she'd start talking to me and we'd be friends again.

I can't believe Kaiba _likes_ me. Gosh, that is just too creepy... Or maybe my friends and I are just being paranoid and Kaiba IS firing me later just to crush my happiness? Whatever, but if he does like me, then I'll have to break it to him softly, because I _really_don't want to have to find another job. This economy _sucks_.

I turned on my side and hugged my stuffed animal panda, my thoughts heading towards the main subject I wanted to think about...

Yami.

For some reason, when I stare into his eyes, I get caught in them...

But he's one of my best friends. He's the _pharaoh_. I have a BOY FRIEND! What the heck is wrong with me? !

I shut my eyes tighter, then opened them and stared at the wall.

Was it possible...? No...

No!

I don't..._ can't_...

It's just like Kaiba having a crush on me, it's inSANE!

* * *

A/N: Tea is in deniiiiiaaaaal! ^^ This is the first stage of Tea's love for Yami. It's not love yet, at first it's just a crush, so right now she's just in denial that she has a crush on Yami. :D Bwuh ha ha... yup. :3

REVIEW PLEASE CUZ I LOVE READING WHAT YEW THINK OF ME STORY! :D

_-SilentLurker_


	4. Chapter 4 Hormones & Ringtones

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update! Life has been pretty busy. It's Thanksgiving break, tho, so hopefully I'll get a few more chapters done this week.

_-SilentLurker_

* * *

Chapter 4

Hormones & Ringtones

_"Tea, I love you."_

_I looked up into Yami's striking ameythst eyes as he held me in his arms, a small gasp escaping my lips._

_"Yami... I-"_

_"Shh," he put his finger to my lips and smiled, sending a shiver down my spine. "There's no need for words... just... kiss me."_

_His left hand wrapped around my waist while his other hand caressed my cheek, and even though I was nervous as heck and there were butterflies in my stomach, I pushed away my fear and wrapped my hands around his neck. My biggest dream was about to come a reality._

_His face leaned in towards mine and his eyes were closing. I leaned towards him and closed my eyes, about to kiss Yami Moto, the love of my life._

_"I love panda's, they're so shnugglyyy..." a voice said in Joey's voice._

My eyes popped open and I sat up as fast as I could, my heart beating fast.

I was in my bed, and judging by how the bedroom was pitch dark, I guessed it was probably around 1 or 2 in the morning.

I looked down at my hands, clutching my blanket... that dream seemed so _real_. And it was about _Yami_... kissing me.

I shook my head, shaking my thoughts.

"This Yami thing is going too far... how can I have feelings for him? I'm in love with Marik..." I turned my head to the left.

Then I did a double take.

_WHAT THE FUDGE BAR_? ! ? ! ? !

_JOEY_ was sleeping in my bed on his stomach and knees, his butt high in the air, hugging onto _my_ stuffed animal panda, and sucking his thumb! ! ! !

"JOEY! WAKE UP!"

I kicked him off the bed.

He fell to the floor and his body laid limply on the ground. He was still asleep.

"Oh for goodness' sake," I slapped my face.

I scooted to the edge of my bed, pulled my panda out of his clingy hands (and put it safely next to my pillow), and then started shaking my stupid blonde friend.

"Joooeeeey... Joooooeeeeyyyyy..."

He started to drool on the carpet.

"JOEY WAKE UP OR I'M TELLING MAI YOU MADEOUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!"

Suddenly Joey stood up. His eyes were half closed, and he started walking towards our closet. I just stared at him, creeped out. He ran into the wall, fell back on the ground, and started drooling again.

_Uh... did Joey just sleep walk?_

"Oh, Mai, you're so beautiful when you eat... food..." he snorted in his sleep, and then went back to drooling.

_UGH, that's it!_ I got out of bed, throwing my blanket off of me as I did it (to make it look epic), and ran out of my bedroom. A few minutes later I came back with a microwaved mini pizza on a plate. As soon as I walked in the door, Joey sniffed the air, stirred, and then his left eye popped open.

"Pizza?"

"With extra _cheeeese_."

He jumped up from the ground and was about to grab the plate from me when I pushed him back, held the plate away, and said,

"No, no, no, not until you answer a few questions..." I eyed him suspiciously as he sat on my bed, crossing his arms.

"Aw come on, Tea, why you gotta be so... wait a minute," he looked around, his face confused. "Why am I in your guys' bedroom at one in da mornin'? ! ?"

"You woke up in my_ bed_, with my _panda_ as a _captive_!" I said angrily, glaring at him.

He looked awkward.

"Oooh... uhh, yeahhh, that's awkward. I think I sleepwalk, though, so I'm not trying to pull anything-"

"AHA! I knew it!" I said excitedly, smiling.

He blinked.

"Err... meh?"

I sighed.

"Okay... remember the shabang with Serenity's bracelet?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-?"

"Well, someone had to have thrown it in the toilet, and she and I didn't do it, and I knew you wouldn't do that to her, but you just told me that you sleepwalk, so what if you sleptwalked in the middle of the night, grabbed her bracelet, and dropped it in the toilet?"

I smiled at him, satisfied with the reason we couldn't find Serenity's bracelet culprit.

He pouted.

"Um... I think you're right, actually."

"I know, I am." I closed my eyes, looking innocent. Then I threw him the plate of pizza, which he caught and immediately started chowing down on.

I sat down next to him on my bed and sighed. "I'm just glad we finally found out who did it, so I can tell Serenity and we can be friend's again. She's been mad at me for something I _didn't_ do, and it's just... ya know?"

I looked at him, and his mouth was filled with greasy pizza, but he nodded his head sympathetically.

"And it's hard not talking to her for the past few days, because she's my best girl friend, who I tell everything to... and," I looked at my bare feet, scrunching my toes. "I don't know, I just need her to tell her stuff that's happened to me lately, but she's been ignoring me, so I can't tell her, or anyone, and it's hard keeping it all in... I feel like I'm gonna explode."

I thought about Yami, getting lost in his eyes, him pulling the tomato off my head, the dream I just had of him kissing me... It didn't make sense. I've known him for a while, and we're really good friends- how is it that I can just start liking him?

_Come on, Tea, don't lie to yourself..._

I looked away from Joey as my cheeks turned red.

I couldn't pretend like it never happened. During our adventures together, back when Yami and Yugi shared a body, there were some moments between Yami and I when I thought that... I don't know. Anyway, at one point, I had a crush on him.

Yes, I had a small crush on him.

But eventually I realized that finding out about his past was more important to him then a relationship. And besides, it would have never worked, anyway, with him and Yugi sharing a body. I only saw him when he dueled, and on other certain occasions.

So I gave up hope that he'd ever return the feelings, and my crush on him vanished. But we always remained good friends, and I think after I stopped liking him, we became even closer friends.

Then on the boat ride from Egypt, Marik apologized to me, and I started liking him. Our lives went back to normal, school, homework, jobs, blah blah blah, and Marik and I started dating.

I fell in love with Marik... but am I still in love with him?

And now, all of the sudden, I'm starting to like Yami again...

"Tea... you still there?" I heard Joey ask.

"Huh, what?" I looked up. The plate was empty (all the crumbs and grease were on Joey's face), and Joey was looking at me with concern. "Oh, yeah... I'm still here."

"Do you wanna talk about it? The stuff that's happened?" he asked tenderly.

I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"Well, if you need to, I'm always here for you. Best friends!" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks, Joey. It's just... I like this guy that I used to like, when I have a boyfriend."

Joey looked down, already knowing who it was. Back in our adventures when I liked Yami, I had confided in him of my crush on the Pharaoh.

"Ahh. Not good."

"I know." I covered my face in my hands. "And I don't know what to do..."

He sighed, looking back up at me.

"Well, Tea, just do what you feel like you should. As they say, follow your heart."

He smiled, and I tried smiling back.

"Okay... I'll try."

"We should probably go back to bed now, huh?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

We both laughed, and then he left for his bedroom and I crawled into bed.

Do what I feel like I should do. Follow my heart?

If I follow my heart, I'll go inside my body, and then I'll be inside out.

_Hmf._

I hugged my panda and sighed.

"Why can't panda's just fart out the answer's to life's hardest questions? Life would be so much easier..."

After that I fell asleep.

* * *

"Okay, ma'am, that'll be twenty six dollars and thirty cents," Yugi said politely, smiling up at the customer.

"Umm.. are you, like, sure?" The girl asked.

We were at the Game Shop. Yugi and I were next to eachother behind the counter, ringing up people's purchases, Joey was shelving packets of the new Duel Monsters card they had just gotten delivered, Tristan was walking around, asking customers if they needed help finding anything, Yugi's grandpa was in the back, unpacking more of the new cards, and Yami was no where to be seen. The place was crowded with customers, loud and lively.

I turned my attention back to Yugi's customer, a girl that looked about 15, wearing a super short pink mini skirt, a tight white tank top with sequences every where, caked-on makeup, and her curly blonde hair looked like a wig. Next to her was a girl that looked exactly like her (different colors and with black hair), who was impatiently crossing her arms and tapping her foot and glaring at me like I'd just slapped her purse-dog.

Yugi raised his eyebrow and looked down at the duel disk on the counter that the girl was buying. "Uh, yes, I'm sure it's twenty six dollars and-"

"But that's, like, a lot of money for a piece of plastic," the girl said, chewing on some gum and glancing at her pink watch.

Yugi's eye twitched.

"A piece of _plastic_?"

"Listen, I'm just buying this for my brother for his birthday, so like, can't you just give me a discount or something?"

The girl next to her groaned. "Oh my _gosh_, Brittany, hurry up and buy it so we can go to the _mall_!"

I resisted the urge to slap my face. Instead I left the annoying girls to Yugi (who was still ticked off about the whole "plastic" comment) and turned around to face the door leading to the back, wondering where Yami was.

"Hey Yugi, where's Yami?" I asked him as the girls walked away.

"He's in the back helping Grandpa." the short one replied, placing money in the register.

I stared at the door, deep in thought.

"Oh."

Yugi looked up at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Tea, you okay? You seem kinda distant."

I blinked, looked at him, and then put a reassuring smile on my face, hoping he wasn't catching on.

"Yeah, I'm great! I just don't want Yami to miss all the 'fun'." I winked at him, and Yugi laughed.

"And when you say fun, you mean hard work and slaving labor, right?" I rolled my eyes but smiled, and flicked his forhead. He flicked my shoulder and we laughed, getting back to our customers.

**oOoOoOo**

We worked for hours, taking turns doing the register, shelving, and helping out bratty customers. It was hard work, and after a while my feet started hurting. Yami was_ still_ in the back, so I hadn't even seen him yet.

I was working the register with Joey. The Game Shop was a lot less crowded, and nobody was buying anything, so we were just standing there talking.

"I don't know, if I were a food, I think I'd wanna be a chicken," Joey said, sighing and rubbing his belly. "I mean, chicken is so darn good, and _everyone_ loves chicken, so why not?"

I shook my head and giggled. "You'd want to be a _chicken_? Joey, you're calling yourself a chicken."

He pursed his lips and looked up. "So?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'd probably wanna be a taco. Or maybe beef jerky... mm, yeah!"

"Psh, you're in LOVE with beef jerky, aren't you?" Joey eyed me, and I sighed dreamily, leaning against the counter with my elbows on it.

"Oh, fa sure. If there's anything I'm in love with the most, it's-"

"Hey guys."

I froze, knowing who's voice that was immediately. Joey turned around and cracked a smile.

"Yami! So you _are_ alive! We all thought you'd died and gone to the after life!"

I heard his deep voice chuckle, and my heart raced. Sighing slowly, I turned around to face him.

Bad move.

Why is it that when guys sweat, they look ten times hotter?

_WHY?_

He was standing there with his signature black muscle shirt and jeans on, the millenium puzzle around his neck. And he was sweating; his shirt was almost drenched from sweat.

He was wiping his forehead and staring at me, smiling/smirking, his beautiful purple eyes capturing me in a trance.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Joey, but I'm still alive. Grandpa and I were in the garage unpacking boxes of new cards, and there's no AC in there, so-"

"Man, no wonder you look like a gravy-sucking pig!" Joey exclaimed, staring at Yami's sweat and laughing.

Yami looked bewildered.

"A... gravy-sucking pig?"

"It means you look sweaty."

"Okaaay," he turned back to me and smiled. "How are things out here?"

I just stood there like an idiot.

He frowned.

"Tea, are you okay?"

"Um... I, uh..."

Joey looked from me to Yami to me, realized what was happening, and then stepped in between us, facing the Pharaoh.

"Uh, yeahh, don't worry, Yami, Tea's fine- she's just, uh, it's that time of the month so she's having hormones, yeah know?"

I gasped, then glared at Joey.

"_JOEY_!" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to help!" He whispered back, trying to look innocent.

Yami looked at us, confused.

"Uh, did I say hormones? I meant... ring tones!" Joey said nervously, still in between us and scratching behind his head. "Yeah... uh... she's trying to find a good ring tone for you! She can't decide between 'You Belong With Me' or 'Crushcrushcrush'. Personally I think it should be 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' but it's her opinion-"

"_JOEYYYY! ! ! !_" I shoved him aside and glared at him, my face red, shocked that he would even say that. Now I was just standing in front of Yami like an idiot, looking down, rubbing my arm, my face looking like a tomato, and completely embarrassed.

Could this day get any worse?

"Hey, Tea!"

I looked behind me and saw Yugi walking towards us. YES! Yugi, my hero!

"Yeah, Yug?" I asked, trying not to sound like something awkward just happened.

"Do you wanna help me unpack more cards in the garage?" he smiled kindly.

YES- anything to get me out of here!

I smiled back.

"Sure!"

Without looking at Yami, I walked passed him, passed Joey (giving him a good glare, to which he smiled shyly and waved), and walked towards the back door with Yugi. Before be walked through, I chanced once glance at Yami.

He was looking at me and smiling, and there was a tinge of red on his cheeks.

**oOoOoOo**

"Tea... anything you wanna talk about?"

"Hm?"

I looked up at Yugi, who was standing a few feet away from me, unpacking a brown box filled with packs of cards. We were in his AC-challenged garage, sweating a lot, and unpacking the rest of the boxes (only 4 left). He had a questionable look on his face.

I looked down, biting my lip. "Oh, um, not really."

Usually I would tell Yugi- he's my best friend, I can tell him _anything_. But I knew he used to have a crush on me, and I didn't know if he still did, or how he would handle me liking Yami. So... yeah.

Yugi looked down, and we continued unpacking in silence.

To break the silence, I decided to start talking about this morning.

"So, I found out who threw Serenity's bracelet in the toilet."

Yugi looked up. "Really?"

"Yup. It was Joey-"

"What? !"

"-but not on purpose. I found out this morning that he sleep walks, so we figured he did it why he slept walked."

"Oh. Hmm, that makes sense. So you and Serenity are friends again?" he smiled.

I sighed. "No, when I woke up this morning I was going to tell her, but she'd already left the apartment. I think she's ignoring me... But I'm going to tell her today, as _soon_ as I see her." I grinned confidently, and Yugi returned my grin.

"That's the Tea I know. I'm just surprised she's still mad at you, and she's ignoring you, over a _bracelet_. I mean, it's not that big of a deal." he said, throwing an empty box over to a pile of empty boxes, and moving on to another box.

I shrugged. "Yeah, it is kinda unlike her. But you know girls. They love their jewelry."

He chuckled.

I was about to tell him about the thing I told Joey; how it sucked I couldn't talk to her about the whole Yami thing. But then I stopped myself.

Suddenly, Yugi said,

"So... Yami looked pretty hot today, huh?"

I dropped the packs of cards I was holding and stared at him, my face turning red.

"Wh- what the heck, Yugi? ! ? GAY! _GAYYYY_!"

He slapped his face and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _gay_! I meant- I saw you staring at him like he was a piece of chocolate cake." He smirked at me again, and raised his eyebrows up and down.

I glared at him and went back to unpacking.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you... and that I think you like him again."

I stopped and stared at him, shocked.

"Wait... you knew?"

"It was kind of obvious you had a crush on him back then."

I let my face fall into the box and groaned.

"Ugh... I'm such an idiot."

"Tea, you're not an idiot."

I made a whining noise.

He shook his head and smiled.

"So... you like him again, huh?"

I lifted my head out of the box and continued unpacking. After a couple of seconds I replied,

"I... I don't know."

I looked at him and he was smiling at me.

I'm guessing he doesn't have a crush on me anymore... which I'm glad about.

"This isn't a smiling matter, Yugi! Did you forget about my boyfriend, Marik?"

"No, I didn't. I-"

"It's horrible because I like Marik, but I feel like I'm cheating on him because I think I like Yami, who I used to like, but Yami doesn't like me, but maybe he does because he was staring at me- but I don't want him to like me because I like Marik and he's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend and I feel like BLEH!"

I fell to my knees on the ground and buried my face in my hands. I tried to hold back the tears, but one small tear escaped and streamed down my cheek like a river.

Yugi ran over to me and kneeled down next to me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Tea..."

"I can't take these feelings," I sniffed, rubbing my tear-filled eyes and staring into Yugi's concerned ones. "I just can't..."

* * *

A/N: O: Poor Tea. Such conflicting feels. D; Please review! ^^

_-SilentLurker_


	5. Chapter 5 Ignored

A/N: The beginning of this chapter _isn't_ in Tea's POV, btw. Aaand story name change. Used to be _Teenage Life_, but I changed it to_ It's My Life_. Yup yup.

LadyRitsu- Thank you. Where did you find a problem with me transitioning into another paragraph? o.o I'm not trying to sound prideful, but I've been writing for a very long time, and trust me I wouldn't have kept writing if I knew I was a bad author. :P

And thank you to everyone else! Your reviews are like magical sparkly cupcakes that brighten my day and fatten me up! :D ^-^ Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Ignored

Tea wiped her forehead with a washcloth and then looked in the mirror. Now that she was in the bathroom and out of the garage, her body had cooled down and she wasn't as sweaty. She sighed to herself and dropped the washcloth on the counter.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon, and she had been working for five hours straight. Tea was defiantly ready to go home, take a shower, and then take a nap. Especially before her date tonight with Marik.

"Marik..." she said out loud softly. Just saying his or Yami's name made her heart hurt. Why did she have to like both of them?

She observed her appearance in the mirror. Short, chocolate brown hair, twinkling blue eyes, and smooth skin. Today she had on a purple and white striped T shirt and blue jean shorts.

She knew Marik liked her, of course. He was her _boyfriend_... But she wanted Yami to like her...

Tea sniffed the air. Her eyes went wide.

"_Guuuurl_, you _reek_!"

She opened the mirror (which was a cabinet), searched through the many bottles of toothpaste and whatnot, and finally grabbed a tall blue bottle with the _Ferbreeze _sign on it.

_I wish a girl lived here so I could use some perfume,_ she thought, spraying herself with Ferbreeze.

**oOoOoOo**

"Hey, Tristan and Joey, wanna stay and hang out?" Yugi asked.

The guys were at the front of the game shop; Yugi was switching the _Open_ sign to _Closed_, Tristan was sweeping, Yami was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and Joey was texting on his cell phone.

"Sure, but I have to be home by dinner." Tristan said, setting the broom against the wall and yawning.

"Me too," Joey added, flipping his phone closed and shoving it in his pocket. "Serenity wants me home by dinner 'cause she's making spaghetti."

"Speaking of spaghetti," Tristan said, "Do you have any food? I'm starving."

"Tristan, you're _always_ starving."

"_Am not_!"

"_Are too_!"

Yami and Yugi both rolled their eyes, and then looked at the front of the game shop at the door to the back where Tea had just entered through.

"Hey, Tea! You staying for lunch?" Tristan asked, raising to give her a high five, but Tea walked passed him, to which Joey went "_Rejecteeed_!"

"No thanks," she said, keeping her head down and walking straight past everyone and towards the front door. "I need to get back to the apartment and, um, do some laundry."

"Laundry? Who cares about laundry, do it later!" Joey said, raising his eyebrow.

"Sorry, I can't... see you guys later."

"Well, thanks for helping out today-" Yami began saying, but Tea slammed the door behind her.

The guys were awkwardly silent.

"Was it just me, or did Tea really want to leave?" Tristan asked, looking around at all the guys.

Yugi shrugged, knowing perfectly well why she wanted to leave.

"Who knows? Girls are weird like that, right pharaoh?" Joey put his hand on Yami's shoulder, but Yami was staring at the door, his face in deep thought. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi exchanged glances.

"Well, well, well, Yami, checkin' out the door?" Joey asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Yami blinked and then turned around, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"I see you were staring after Tea all _longiiinglyyy_." The Brooklyn boy stretched out the word "longingly" and Tristan laughed.

Yami's face turned faintly red. "I was just-_ worried_ about her, Joey. I'm wondering why she was in such a hurry to leave." he crossed his arms and squinted at him.

"Yeah, _sure_ you were."

They started walking to the back to go have lunch, beginning to talk about this and that, but Yami took one last glance at the door, still wondering why Tea had completely ignored him.

**oOoOoOo**

**(Tea's POV again)**

Classical music, dimmed lights, and a warm fireplace. People talking softly and laughing occasionally. Your waiters smiling warmly at you and asking you how you're doing this fine evening, instead of tapping their pens on their notepads and hurriedly demanding what you want to eat.

Fancy restaurants are the best.

It's just nice, after a long and stressful day, to go out and eat good food, with no one bothering you, and to be with the person you want to be with the most...

...sadly, I don't get to enjoy that luxury.

I work as a secretary- for _Kaiba_- and Marik works at an Auto Repair Shop, so neither of us make a lot of money. So instead of going to a fancy restaurant for our date, we went to a buffet. And I mean, there's kids running around everywhere, rock music playing in the background, and two TV's with Spongebob playing on one and football playing on the other, but at least they have good food.

For our date I had on a cute white blouse and purple skirt, black necklace, and light makeup.

"So how was the Game Shop thing this morning?" Marik asked. We were sitting in a booth and eating our food, trying to drown out the loudness around us.

"Eh, it was alright," I started cutting my chicken with a knife and a fork. "I worked for five hours and there were a bunch of bratty customers...but my friends made it fun." I smiled at him and he smiled back with lavender eyes.

"I meant to stop by, but _Ishizu_ banned me from riding my motorcycle for a _week_." he replied, slumping in his seat and pouting.

I giggled. "What did you do _this_ time?"

He looked at me with an innocent face. "What do you mean _this_ time? I was simply taking out the garage when I saw this stupid squirrel sitting on my basketball hoop, so I threw the trash at it and-"

"You thew _trash_ at a squirrel? !" I shook my head, laughing but trying not to. "Oh my gosh! Animal abuse!"

He laughed. "It didn't even hit the animal, the squirrel ran off! But of course the bag popped open and trash flew _all_ over the driveway-"

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing and chicken flew out of my mouth and back on my plate. Marik covered his face with his left hand and shook his head, also laughing.

"Someone is losing her manners and her chicken."

"Well at least I didn't lose my motorcycle."

He squinted at me but I just raised my eyebrows up and down and winked.

"Ha ha, hee hee, sooo funny," he said, smirking and taking a drink of his Root Beer. "I didn't lose my motorcycle. I just can't ride it for a week."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, and took a sip of my Dr. Pepper.

As the date continued, and Marik and I continued talking and laughing, I came to a conclusion. I don't know why I even _thought_ about liking Yami. Marik is my boy friend, and I'm in love with him. I'm not going to start thinking crazy things just because Yami has amazing eyes, or just because I had a crush on him in the past.

What's happening now is what will stay: me and Marik. And nothing's going to change.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, guys, this chapter was really short. :P

_-SilentLurker_


	6. Chapter 6 Kaiba's Attraction

A/N: Okay, Mai is finally in the story. o.o yup yup.

LadyRitsu- Oh okay, yeah the oOoOo thingy is just the separation for a new "scene" where Tea or the characters are somewhere else. Sorry! Yeah that is confusing. o.o And I'll update soon, promise! I'm glad you like my story! :D

Yatemugirl- Thank yew! ^.^ Oh, _everyone_ wants to punch Joey. lol hehe. XD

_-SilentLurker_

* * *

Chapter 6

Kaiba's Attraction

With the weekend finally over, Monday came and it was school once more. Ugh. Great.

I realized in third period that I had a big problem on my hands. Okay, so there's three different lunch periods; 1st lunch, 2nd lunch, and 3rd lunch. During 2nd lunch (which is during fourth period) I eat with Mai and Serenity. But Serenity is ignoring me. I've been trying to tell her that it was Joey who slept-walked and dropped her bracelet in the toilet, but it's no use.

Anyway, so Serenity most likely isn't going to sit with us (because of me), and if Serenity doesn't sit with us, Mai will wonder why, and then I'll have to explain the whole fight we're in about that stupid bracelet, and then Mai, being the Mai she is, will immediately get up and find Serenity and tell her how this whole thing is stupid and blah blah, in front of whoever Serenity is sitting with, and it'll cause a huge scene, and then Serenity will be even _more_ mad at me for telling Mai, and then MY HEAD WILL JUST _EXPLODE_.

So... I'm thinking maybe I should just skip lunch?

**oOoOoOo**

Who am I kidding, I would never skip lunch.

Mai and I were standing in line for food, me standing quietly, her blabbing about why Serenity wasn't at our meeting place and oh she probably had a doctor's appointment but hmm she probably would have told us wouldn't ya think, hun?

I sighed, holding onto my textbook tightly and ignoring the growls from my stomach. But then I heard her say something about Yami and I looked up at Mai with a sign of interest on my face.

"What?" I asked, and she stopped talking and stared at me.

"Hm?"

"What did you say about Yami?" I asked, trying to make it nonchalant by picking some tape off my textbook.

Her pink-lipsticked lip curled up. "Oh, I just said my friend Kimiko told me she heard he was asked out by some Junior." she spread out her purple skirt to make it more straight.

I looked up immediately. "_What_?" I asked.

She moved up in line and I followed her.

"Yeah, Kimiko said some Junior named Tori asked him out in first period. I don't know what he said, though." she shrugged, then eyed me suspiciously. "Why are you so interested, Tea?"

"I'm _not_ interested," I replied quickly, not looking her in the eye, which I knew was an obvious way to tell I was lying.

She didn't press on, but gave me a meaningful glance and then went on talking about these spunky pair of boots that she'd seen at the mall. I nodded my head and smiled and pretended like I was listening, but all the while my mind was being consumed by one thought:

Tori.

Who the _heck_ is this chic?

Some stupid junior thinks she can ask out a _senior_? Let alone _Yami_? Doesn't she know how popular he is? Of course she doesn't; she's a junior.

How does she know him, anyway? And more importantly, what did he say?

I was about to take a bite of my cheeseburger, sitting at the cafeteria table across from Mai, when my stomach did a lurch. For some reason, the thought of Yami going on a date with a girl I didn't know made me sick to my stomach.

I wanted to slam my fists on the table, but I didn't. I thought I had gotten _rid_ of this stupid little crush on my spiky-haired friend? I do _not_ like Yami! I'm faithful to my boyfriend- Marik, who I'm in_ love_ with. Why should I care if Yami goes out with some girl I don't know?

If he's going out with someone, well then, _good_ for him.

**oOoOoOo**

The bell rang, and students stampeded out of the classroom like a pack of eager wolves. Monday meant French Club, Football practice, Swim Team, and Basketball practice, Student Council, and five other things students were meeting for. For me, it meant Dance Team, which we have practice for every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school.

I was walking through the crowded hallways, making my way towards the door of the building to walk over to the Girl's Gym, while also trying to shove my binder into my bookbag, when I crashed into someone and my bookbag and binder fell to the ground. I looked up and glared, annoyed that people can't even watch where I'm... I mean where _they're_ going, and then stopped glaring immediately.

Yami's giant, ridiculous hair was right there in front of me, a few inches above my height. And then a second later it was gone, because he was on the ground, picking up my things. I felt stupid letting him pick up my junk while I was just standing there, so I bent down halfway and took them from his hands.

"Um, thanks." I said awkwardly, avoiding his eyes. I knew better.

"No problem," His deep voice said.

I heard the sound of his anticipated smile, and when I looked up I saw him smirking his usual smirk, but with more of a happier edge.

"Sorry for bumping into you; I should have been looking where I was going." he told me, rubbing behind his head and looking sheepish.

I jammed my binder into my bookbag and then swung it around my shoulder. "Um, it's fine. Anyway, I should get going. I'm going to be late for Dance Team..." Technically it didn't start until thirty minutes after school ends, so we have plenty of time to change, but it was the only excuse I could find to make him go away.

"So, you're on the Dance Team?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Yes, I'm on the Dance Team," I squinted at him, something telling me he had no intention to stop talking. "Shouldn't you know that by know?"

He shrugged, flicking some invisible dust off his shoulder. "Well, you never told me."

I was getting annoyed. First, because he was acting all cool and nonchalant, and second, because he had been at Domino for _forever_, and he never knew I was on the Dance Team! And you_ think_ you know a guy...

"Well, next time I'll write you a letter, _okay_? Now I've got somewhere to be, so see you later!" I spit out sourly, all up in his face, and the worse part was, he was trying his best not to smile.

"Why are you _smiling_?"

"I'm _not_! Tea, wait!" He called my name, but I blundered angrily away from his amused presence.

"_Tea_!"

I turned around and glared.

"_What_?"

But the last person that called my name hadn't been Yami.

It was Marik.

I was standing there in the hallway, lockers on both sides, my face a mixture of surprise and horror. Yami was a few feet away from me, looking between Marik and me in confusion, wondering why I had the look on my face that I had. Marik was a few feet away from him, walking towards me with happiness on his face, completely oblivious to what was going on.

And it just then dawned on me that Yami may not know that Marik was my boyfriend. Did he? ...

"Tea, yo, wasaaap?" Marik pulled me into a hug, and I had no choice but to awaken from my shock and hug him back, close my eyes, and smile.

'"Hey, Marik." I replied, my head on his shoulder, before we pulled apart.

"Shouldn't you be at Dance Team?" he asked, his eyes swimming with lavender.

"Um, yeah, I was on my way. I was just talking to Yami." I replied, nodding towards the silent teenager behind us.

Marik turned around and we saw him standing there, his eyes fixed on us and his ears listening to every word we were saying.

"Oh hey, what's up, Pharaoh?" Marik asked, and Yami's eyes flickered towards him.

"Nothing. How are you, Marik?"

"Eh, pretty good. Just on my way to detention. Too many 'interruptions' during class, again." He rolled his eyes, and I wanted to roll mine too, but I resisted.

Marik turned back to me. "I'll call you later, kay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

We kissed quickly before he walked off in the direction of the detention hall.

I was about to tell Yami some stupid excuse, like he wasn't my boyfriend even though he just kissed me, but when I turned around to face him, he was gone.

**oOoOoOo**

6:30 to 8:30. Those are the hours I work on Monday. I get home from Dance Team at 5:30, have barely enough time to do homework and shower and eat dinner...not...then I drive to work, stalk my friends' Facebook profiles, answer the phone, and do Kaiba's bidding for two hour's, then I drive home, finish my homework, and go to bed at midnight.

That's just a taste of how my Monday's are like.

I was in my car, driving to work, when I realized I had _another_ big problem on my hands.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

I realized that my boss, Seto Kaiba, had a crush on me... or so my friends thought.

At Burger World, Yugi came up with this inSANE theory that, because Kaiba didn't fire me, he was in love with me.

...It made more sense when Yugi explained it.

Anyway, he convinced me that Kaiba must at least have _some_ sort of attraction towards me, because if he didn't, I would be job-less right now. So if Kaiba is attracted to me, then _what the heck am I gonna do?_ I can't just go on living my life knowing my boss is in love with me.

Sitting at that desk every day at my job, and just a few yards a way, concealed by large wooden doors, is a man longing for my approval...

...which he'll never get.

That's depressing.

I feel bad.

...

**oOoOoOo**

This is it. The moment of truth... time to tell Kaiba I don't return his feelings.

But what if I get fired? _UGH_. Well of COURSE I'll get fired! If Kaiba loves me and I tell him I don't love him, he's not going to want to see my face anymore, so- boom. Instant me-getting-laid-off.

But I can't stand having Kaiba _like_ me. It's just... disturbing to say the least.

I stood up from the desk that I worked at and faced the large oak doors that led to his office, taking a deep breath. I crossed my fingers and hoped for the hundredth time that he wouldn't fire me. Then, without being summoned by rich boy, I opened the doors and walked inside.

_Already_ he was glaring at me, his hands clasped together again, just like last time, like he was praying. It's like he had sensed I was coming in before even _I_ knew it. His eyes were trained on me as I took a few cautious steps toward his desk, but then stopped halfway there, paralyzed by his icy blue eyes.

... I was starting to seriously doubt this whole "Kaiba in love with me" thing.

"Gardner," he said, his voice matching the coldness of his eyes. "I don't remember asking you to come in here."

I scratched behind my head and tried to look adorable and/or innocent.

"Uhhh, yeahhh, about that... see, Kaiba- Seto, can I call you Seto-?"

"No-"

"-Seto, I've been getting these_ impressions_ lately that, um, that maybe you... might... _mumble mumble_..."

Kaiba sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Speak up, _Gardner_, I can't hear a word coming out of your oversized pie whole."

I ignored that last comment.

"I'm _saying_ that I knooow who you like..." I replied, looking anywhere then at him. When I finally did look at him, I was shocked to see that his face was just a TINY BIT BARELY JUST BARELY MICROSCOPIC WEE BIT TINY TINY little bit red.

My jaw dropped.

"What the crap? Kaiba- are you blushing?"

"_NO_. And I have _no_ idea what you mean- I don't _like_ anyone." He glared at me with dagger eyes, and I groaned, crossing my arms and thinking that this was going to be a lot harder then I realized. "Except Mokuba." He added as an afterthought.

"Come on, Seto, stop being stubborn! I _know_ you like me! But you need to get freaking OVER it, cause I DON'T like YOU!" I blurted out, glaring at him.

OH SNAP.

MY JOB! _NO_! My beautiful job is_ ruuuuuuuuuuuined_! ;_;

My hands slapped over my mouth and my eyes went wide. I stared at my boss, about to cry and beg and _almost_ willing to tell him that I'll love him if he'll let me keep my job..._almost_... but when I see his expression, I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

Seto Kaiba is trying hard not to crack up. His eyes are shut and he's smiling and_ snorting_ and holding his stomach and then he's _laughing_.

"You think... you think I'm in_ love_ with you?" He leaned back in his chair and continued to laugh, while I stood there looking like an idiot. "That's...so... juvenile!"

"But... but I thought... and Yugi said..."

Suddenly he slammed both of his fists on his desk, stopped laughing and yelled,

"_Enough_!"

He glared at me, completely silent as if he had never had a laughing fit three seconds ago.

"Um... _okaaaay_."

Kaiba sighed, leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers on his desk, while using his other hand to stoke his nonexistent beard. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he looked up at me with a much kinder face then a glare (still not a smile, tho).

"Tea... I need help."

_Kaiba, everyone knows you need_ help, I thought to myself.

"Um, sure, what do you need?" I asked, guessing that everything awkward that had just happened had just disappeared into thin air.

Kaiba looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"I admit that there is another person in this world, besides Mokuba, that is bearable enough for me to... _like_," his voice was softer when he said these words, and after a second I realized what he was saying.

"Kaiba... are you saying you have a crush-?"

"_NOT_ a crush. I will not use an elementary term such as _that_. Call it an attraction, if you must, but whatever you do, don't-"

"Okay, okay!" I waved it off, then plopped onto one of the chairs in front of his desk, getting comfortable.

Kaiba was asking me for girl advice.

Seto Kaiba.

Asking me.

For girl advice.

...

Today is officially the _weirdest_ day ever.

"SO!" I smiled excitedly, to which he grunted annoyingly, and then clasped my hands together. "Who's the lucky giiiirl?"

This was obviously a touchy subject, because it took twenty minutes for me to get the name, and I had to get him two cups of coffee_ AND_ run to the corner store to buy him a chocolate donut before he would even give me a hint.

So there we were, him with his two coffees and nibbling on his chocolate donut, me chowing down on a chocolate glazed with sprinkles, and he finally started opening up.

"Well... you know her. So does the geek squad," he said, referring to Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Yami.

I nodded encouragingly, taking a drink of one of his coffees while he wasn't looking.

"She goes to Domino High... and she has the same lunch as you."

Hmmm... same lunch as me...

"Can you describe her?" I asked patiently.

"She's younger then me... and she's in our Homeroom." And with that, he shoved the rest of the donut in his mouth, refusing to say anything else.

Okay. Friends with geek squa- I mean, friends with my best friends...has the same lunch as me... younger then Kaiba, and she's in our Homeroom.

...which narrows it down to either Serenity or Mai.

Well, if it's Mai, we have a problem, because Joey has had a crush- fine, an _attraction- _on her since forever, and I'm pretty sure Mai likes him too. I _think_. Plus Kaiba and Joey have that whole rivalry thing, so, yeah... That wouldn't be good.

Same if it was Serenity, because she's Joey's little sister.

UGH! WHY, LIFE, WHY? !

"Well, I've come to a conclusion," I announced to my boss, who looked up, still swallowing his donut. "Methinks you either have the hots for Mai or Serenity."

His face turned red again, which means I was right.

"Aha! So which one?"

He finished swallowing, washed it down with his coffee, and then sighed.

"First, you need to make a promise," he stared at me- not glared- but stared into my eyes, deep into the heart of my freaking _soul_.

"Okay, I promise." I gulped.

"Promise that you'll never EVER tell anyone who I like, or you'll be fired. Got it?" This time he glared.

I nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am! I- I mean yes sir!"

He grunted.

"Okay. I like... Serenity."

"SQUEEEE OMGosh I TOTALLY KNEW IT EEEP-!"

"GARDNER SHUT UP!"

I stopped jumping up and down and stared at him. Then I sat down.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, like he was regretting ever asking me for help in the first place. Then he looked up.

"So... I'm a little ill-trained in the art of asking out girls. Can you... _will_ you teach me how to ask out Serenity?"

I tried to contain my excitement, pushing all my giggly girly happiness to the back of my mind. Then I looked Kaiba straight in the eye and said, with a straight, serious, face,

"Seto Kaiba, you _will_ be my apprentice."

* * *

A/N: Whad'ya think? Pretty awkward, huh? XD Tee hee hardy har yesss...

:D

_-SilentLurker_


	7. Chapter 7 Apology Accepted

A/N: Weeeeeell, this is awkward. Sorry it's been so long. I guess I actually realized I had a life or something. I dunno. That, or I've been lazy. Or writer's block... one of those. ANYWAY here's a shiny, pearly white new chappie, just for you. :) I hope you're pleased with it.

_-SilentLurker_

* * *

Chapter 7

Apology Accepted

Here's the scene:

The living room of our apartment; small and cramped, a huge purple couch and across from that a TV on a TV stand (with a Wii and PS2), a small bookcase- half filled with books, half filled with textbooks, and half filled with miscellaneous items such as a boot trophy, a dying plant, and a couple cans of ferbreeze (and on top of that is our green radio), a small breakfast nook where we don't really eat (we usually just have dinner on the couch), and a nice old broken recliner next to the couch, but it's still comfy as heck. Oh, and a coffee table.

It's late-ish at night, and Joey is still working at Domino Park, the amusement park downtown. So it's just me and Serenity. I'm sitting on the couch, doing homework with a blanket wrapped around me, and she's sitting on the recliner, reading a novel. She's pretty much ignored me all day, but with just the two of us at home, I think I finally have a chance to tell her Joey was the one who dropped her bracelet in the toilet.

At first it's silent. All you can hear is the sound of a page being flipped and the sound of my pen as I scrawl down my answer for number fourteen. The fan above us spins around and around, and a buzz quickly whizzes by.

I huffed stubbornly. I never did like "quiet time".

"Sooo, Serenity," I start to say, shoving my homework aside and looking up. "What do you think about that Kaiba character?"

I know, I know... I shouldn't talk to her about Kaiba. But I just want to know what she thinks about him! I mean, it's not like I'm going to end up telling her he likes her or anything. Psh.

Serenity's face turns pink slightly, giving me positive results.

"Nothing. Joey doesn't like him, but I don't have an opinion of him. Why?" she replies, not looking up.

"Why? Because you're blushing, so I think ooootherwiiise." I say in a singsong voice, winking at her when she looks at me.

Suddenly she glares at me, slamming her book on her lap.

"Well, I don't like him! Besides, didn't Yugi clarify the other day that Kaiba likes _you_? So it doesn't even matter!" she stood up and made her way out of the living room and into the kitchen. I quickly followed her.

"Wait, no!" I jumped into the kitchen dramatically and found her reaching for the top shelf, where Joey hides the cookies (at least, where he _thinks_ they're hidden). "Sen, Kaiba doesn't like me- seriously! I went to work today and I found out why he didn't fire me! It's because- well-"

Flip! I can't tell her it's because he needs girl-advice on how to ask out _her_! That would be revealing a sEcReT!

Serenity dropped the cookie package on the counter, crossed her arms, and squinted at me.

"It's because what? Why didn't he fire you?"

Her brown eyes twinkled at me with ferocity, but the guiltiness (and not wanting to lose my job) of revealing Kaiba's secret was overpowering.

I sighed and let my head fall.

"I can't tell you."

She looked away, the ferociousness in her eyes turning to sadness, and at that second I felt like she really did miss talking to me and being my friend.

"But there is something I can tell you," I began, regaining confidence, and she looked up, confused. "And I'm being completely honest when I say this..."

I looked deep into her eyes and gave her a firm stare. "Serenity, I was _not_ the one who dropped your bracelet in the toilet. A few days ago I woke up and found Joey sleepwalking, and together we came to the conclusion that Joey slept walked, grabbed your bracelet, and dropped it in our toilet. I made him promise not to tell you because I wanted to be the one to do it, because I know you're mad at me. I would never do that to you, Sen. You're my best friend."

It was a dramatic moment. She looked pretty darn touched, and she opened her mouth to say something, but at that second, a very loud gurgling sound came from the bathroom, and both of our eyes' went wide.

"Oh. No." I said, knowing only too well what was coming.

Everything was in slow motion. I ran to the bathroom with Serenity right behind me. We kicked the door down, ninja-rolled inside, and I _almost_ made it to the toilet to stop the disaster, but our devil toilet was too fast.

A pipe broke and water came splashing out, _right_ on my face, and I slammed backwards on Serenity, pancaking us to the wall. It took a few seconds before we were able to slip out of that and I was able to breath again, but by then, two more pipes had broken and it looked like Niagara Falls. Serenity closed the door to prevent water from getting out (yeah, like _that_ would work) and we opened the emergency cabinet, where 20+ towels were waiting, all perfectly folded, just in case something like this ever happened again.

We set to work. Serenity began plopping the towels on the ground to soak up the water while I grabbed the pipe wrench from the same cabinet and approached the toilet. I cursed myself for wearing my new pink silk pajamas that I had just bought _yesterday_, but instead of complaining about it to Serenity I sucked it up and dived into the toilet water. After fixing two of the pipes and realizing I was drenched in water, I jumped into the only safe place in the bathroom that wasn't wet.

The bathtub. (tee hee, ironic, no?)

Serenity was also in the bathtub, standing next to me, helplessly being helpless, while I shuddered from the _grossness_ of the toilet water, and then handed the wrench to her. She dived into the water (figuratively speaking, of course...kind of) and put the wrench in her mouth while freestyle swimming towards the last broken pipe on the toilet. I cheered her on from the bathtubish sidelines; yelling encouraging words such as "Hurry up!" and "The whole freaking apartment is gonna flood- come on guuurl!" to which she yelled "SHUT UP!"

How _rude_.

She fixed the pipe, the water stopped, and the thirty towels that were on the ground continued soaking up the toilet water.

All was quiet. I peeked out of the bathtub (I had crouched down because I was afraid another pipe was going to break and hit me in the face. Don't laugh! It's been known to happen...) Anywho, I peeked out of the bathtub and saw Serenity leaning against the toilet and sighing. She looked at me. I looked at her.

Suddenly we started to laugh. We just both began to laugh with giddy expressions on our face. It was kind of weird, because I _thought_ she was mad at me, and then our stupid toilet acts up, but I guess now we're laughing.

It's been a long day.

I leaned over and sighed, resting my head on the side of the bathtub. I was about to suggest we call Joey to let him know when Serenity spoke up.

"Tea... I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk and ignoring you for the past few days," I looked up and saw her looking down into her lap. "I know Joey was the one who dropped my bracelet in the toilet. The real reason I've been so rude with you is because, well, ...I _like_ Kaiba, and I was angry at you because, ya know, everyone knows he likes _you_... so I was jealous."

...Dost my ears deceive me? Is she for _REAL_?

Suddenly, in the midst of my crazy in-love-with-two-guys life, things all clicked into place as I realized Kaiba liked Serenity and Serenity liked Kaiba...

OHMAHGAWSH OHMAHGAWSH _OHMYYYGAWSHHH!_

"Serenity that's AWESOME!" I jumped out of the bathtub and did a little happy dance on the damp towels. She looked up at me like I was crazy... and hey I probably am.

"Um, how is it awesome if he likes you?" she asked, fragile and confused, her face looking up to me with puzzlement and sadness in her eyes.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand up with me, grinning excitedly like I do whenever an episode of Psych comes on.

"BECAUSE, Senny- Kaiba doesn't like me- he likes _you_!"

The sixteen year old's eyebrows raised high into her orange hair.

"_What?_"

"The reason Kaiba didn't fire me was because he needs my help trying to ask you out! _I_ got him to spill the beans that he digs you- and gurl, it took forEVER- but he actually admitted to me that he needs help trying to ask you out!"

It took a minute for the information to sink in, but after a second a huge girly smile broke out on Serenity's face.

"So... Seto Kaiba _likes_ me?"

"What the heck did I just say, girl? Yes! He LIKES you!" I giggled and, taking her hands again, jumped around and pulled her into another happy dance. She laughed and danced-like-an-idiot with me.

"Oh my gosh, Tea! So is he going to ask me out or...? Aahhh, I can't _believe_ it!" We stopped happy-dancing and sat on the edge of the tub, laughing and smiling.

"I can't tell you, Sen! I already promised Kaiba I wouldn't tell anyone, especially _you_, that he likes you." I told her, giving her the _and-look-how-that-turned-out_ face.

She sighed and rested her head on her fists, still smiling. Then she looked up.

"Man, I feel like an idiot now; staying mad at you for so long. I mean, you're my best friend- I can't believe I did that."

I waved it off. "I forgive you, Serenity. Besides, I'm just so glad that we're talking again. I've been needing to tell you something for a while now..." I looked down and suddenly my happy mood completely vanished. Here comes the moment of truth. Serenity was going to find out that I'm a two-timing jerk with Marik.

Serenity gave me her best sympathetic look. "Tea, what's up? Guy trouble?" Crap, how did she _know?_ "You can tell me anything."

I did my best to make eye contact with anything in the bathroom but _her_.

"Well, I _guess_ it has something to do with guy trouble..."

She waited patiently for me to continue.

"It involves a guy..."

She remained quiet.

"Two guys actually."

Why wasn't she saying anything? !

I gave up, stared into her eyes, and burst out saying,

"I like Yami again, _okay?_"

**oOoOoOo**

(Not Tea's POV)

The air was warm again. Way too warm. Yugi had probably turned the heater on, in the event of the freezing winter air that had just blown in outside. Yami was too lazy to go downstairs and turn the heater off. He didn't have the willpower to do it, anyway. It didn't matter that he was sweating. Nothing mattered. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Marik had kissed Tea, and Yami was oblivious to their entire relationship until now.

He was laying on his bed in the bedroom him and Yugi shared, upstairs inside the Game Shop. Sulking. Not sulking. Just thinking.

Tea had a boyfriend. Marik? Marik was Tea's boyfriend. For how long? How come Yami never knew? Did anybody know?

Yami heard footsteps outside the door and he blinked quickly as Yugi entered the bedroom, running to his bed, jumping on it and kicking his shoes off. Suddenly the younger boy looked up.

"Oh, hey Yami! I didn't notice you." Yugi did a double take, noticing Yami looked very sullen. He raised his eyebrow. "Hey, you alright?"

Yami remained quiet. After a minute or two of him laying silently on his bed and Yugi throwing his shoes in the closet and re-jumping on his own bed, Yami finally replied.

"I'm fine."

Yugi looked up from setting his alarm, slightly taken aback. He was concerned. Very concerned; but he had a slight idea of why his "older brother" was acting this way. He opened his mouth to say something, but the Pharaoh beat him to it,

"How long have they been together?"

Yugi froze, his mouth still open.

"Uhhh, um, are you talking about Tea and Ma-?"

"Yes."

The younger one flinched. He'd never seen Yami so curt before.

"Well... they started dating when we got back from Egypt."

Silence. Dead silence.

How could Yami never have known? How could he have been so oblivious? Their group is so close, wouldn't Tea have told everyone she was going out with Marik? Especially Yami himself?

"Yami," Yugi began, but the older one cut him off again.

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

Yugi looked down. It pained himself when Yami was in pain. Even though they weren't really related, Yami was like a brother to him.

"I thought that she liked me, but she has a boyfriend. It doesn't matter, Yugi. I will move on and forget these feelings for her ever existed. She has a boyfriend."

And with that, Yami turned in bed facing the wall, away from his companion, and closed his eyes.

Yugi wanted to say something to comfort him, but he couldn't think of anything. What he _really_ wanted to say was, "Hey, Yami, I know that Tea secretly likes you!" but he had _promised_ Tea he wouldn't tell anyone. Ugh, why couldn't he just go against a promise one time?

Yugi got under his covers and sighed. If only they knew that they liked each other.

* * *

A/N: SHAZAM! It is what it is, bro.

_-SilentLurker_


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy

A/N: Oho look, a whole new chapter! Complete with water slide! Okay just kidding, it doesn't come with a water slide... actually it comes with Yanzu angst. D:

AND before I forget... I have a super-duper-special-cupcakeworthy-awesome-sauce THANKYOU shoutout to my reviewers: The Man With the Imagination, Akai22878, Ane Momsen, Yatemugirl, and LadyRitsu. THANKYOU SO MUCH for your guys' reviews! :D I love going back and reading them over and especially seeing new ones. ^-^ And without further ado, here be chapter eight!

_-SilentLurker_

* * *

Chapter 8

Jealousy

It's been a long, long week.

And it's only Tuesday.

Okay, what I _meant_ to say is, it's been a long _day_.

First of all, my alarm didn't go off, and my _lovely_ roommates Serenity and Joey didn't think to wake me, so I was late for first period. My Economics teacher flipped out and gave the entire class a speech about what happens when you're not prepared, and then he gave me detention _and_ extra homework. Then during French 3, we were in the computer lab and my computer was lagging the entire time, so I didn't get _any_ of the stupid work done. Then during lunch, it was completely awkward because Serenity knew about my predicament with Marik and Yami, but Mai didn't, so Sen was using facial expressions to try to tell me I should tell Mai, and Mai was so confused, and she thought we were having a secret conversation (which I guess we were, but that's beside the point), and THE WHOLE THING WAS JUST _CRAZY_. I seriously just wanted to shove Serenity's face inside a dark whole. ... It would be good revenge, too, from this morning for her NOT WAKING ME UP.

Le _sigh_. Yugi thinks I should see a guidance counselor, because apparently I have "dangerous and conflicting thoughts" inside my head. Ha. Silly boy.

I don't need _help_.

...

_Kaiba_ needs help.

...

Ahem. ANYWAY...

After sneaking out of detention with Marik's help, and then going home and snapping at Joey and Serenity, we decided to invite the rest of our group over for a homework session.

Before everyone got here, and while Joey was busy preparing snacks in the kitchen, Serenity pulled me aside.

"Tea, are you sure you're okay with Yami coming over here?" she asked cautiously.

I crossed my arms and frowned at her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? You're acting like I'm a friggin' _time-bomb_ or something." I huffed.

"Well, you've been very moody today. I'm afraid you're going to do something... er,_ irrational_ when he comes over," she said slowly, eyeing me carefully. "Are you alright? Did something happen at school between you and him?"

I looked down and started rubbing my arm, thinking about all the times I had encountered Yami at school.

"I don't know... ever since Yami saw Marik and I kiss, he's been acting _angry_ towards me. During Government, which is the_ only_ class I have with him, by the way, I tried talking to him, but when he talked to me he was cold and mad." I felt hurt thinking about how he treated me during that class. I mean, I don't know how _he_ felt when Marik and I kissed because I don't know how he feels about me... But why is he acting like such a jerk?

Maybe that's why I've been in such a bad mood today, ya know- besides getting detention and extra homework, the laggy computer in French, and Serenity being annoying during lunch.

But... _ughhh_...

WHY IS YAMI SUCH A JERK? !

**oOoOoOo**

We had moved the coffee table aside, and we were sitting around the living room in a circle, me, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Yami. Serenity had to leave to go to Chemistry tutoring, so it was just me and the guys. The textbooks, binders and notebooks were out, and so were the M&M's, Coke cans, and the Oreo cookie package.

Hey! We need our spoils to make it through homework. Especially those of us who have _extra_ homework.

(Spoils= junk food.)

I was currently working on an Economics worksheet when I heard a low cough. I looked up and to my left.

Yami wasn't sitting exactly next to me. About a foot away, sitting with his legs crossed and a textbook open on his lap. It looked like a Spanish textbook.

"Tea, pass me the Oreos?" He- sort of- asked. I smiled glumly, grabbed the Oreos, and gave them to him, trying to ignore the queasiness inside my stomach.

Shut up, heart. _Shutupshutup!_

I tried to ignore the guy-I-shouldn't-like-because-I-have-a-BF and went back to my worksheet.

Suddenly I felt a weird feeling. That creepy feeling you get when you know someone's staring at you for a long time. I looked up at my friends. Joey and Tristan were talking about crap, Yugi was working...

I turned to Yami and he quickly looked down, and I quickly looked back at my worksheet.

Meh.

What is going _on_? First he's a jerk, now he's _staring_ at me? I'm starting to form a theory...

An impossible, stupid, exciting, ridiculous theory, but...

"Yo, Tea! Pass the Oreos, pleeaaase!" Joey asked, smiling at me with brown puppy dog eyes. I squinted at him but obeyed his plea nonetheless.

I turned to Yami who handed me the Oreo packet, and I TOTALLY grabbed it on the wrong side, because for a split second, our hands touched.

Our eyes instantly locked and a small breath escaped my mouth. Gah, why was this so dramatic? It was just a small brush of the hand!

Then his hand whipped away faster then lightening, as if I carried the plague and he didn't want any part of me.

Gee. Thanks.

I looked up at my friends and- GAH WHAT THE HECK? _Everyone's_ eyes were on me.

I didn't need a rewind button to know that _everyone_ had just watched what had happened between plague-boy and me just now.

Crap. That's embarrassing.

"What do _you_ guys want? Get back to your books!" I growled, throwing the Oreos at Joey and then stuffing my face inside my worksheet.

_Using milk as an example, what factors affect value of price elasticity of demand for a good or service?_ Gosh, these questions are so stupid. I began scrawling down my answer, but halfway through my phone began to vibrate.

I flipped it open. It was a text from Serenity.

Tuesday 5:02 pm

Text From: Serenity Wheeler

Message: tea I need halp! I can't wait until Seto asks me out, i just wanna talk 2 him... we have the same homeroom so imma talk to him tomorrow. what do I say? !

I resisted the urge to sigh. I love this chic, I _do_, but I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF HOMEWORK, GOSH DARN IT! And isn't she supposed to be in _tutoring_? The heck? ?

Tuesday 5:04 pm

Text From: Tea Gardner

Message: idk just be yurself! seto likes you anyway, so dont try to do anything special or you'll ruin it. go back to tutoring, woman!

I set my phone next to my backpack and continued on with my Economics paper. Then my phone vibrated again and I was about to pick it up when-

"Is that your boyfriend again?"

I froze. Everything froze. The clock stopped ticking and the pencils stopping moving. Yugi, Joey and Tristan looked up in worry.

I turned my head and faced Yami, scrunching my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, my stomach sinking.

"Is that Marik texting you? You know Marik, right? He's your boyfriend." Yami told me in a blunt voice, frowning at me and not looking particularly happy. His deep voice made it kind of intimidating.

I crossed my arms, pushing all sad-heartaching-girly-queezy thoughts aside. Who does this guy think he is, telling me who my boy friend is? I already _knooow_, so HA!

"No, it wasn't. That was Serenity. But thanks for reminding me Marik is my boyfriend- I'm not gonna forget that anytime soon, though, so that was kind of a useless sentence." I replied sharply, staring him straight in the eyes. He thinks he can mesmerize me? Psh. Not this time, you jerk.

"Wow, I'm actually really surprised you remembered!" The Pharaoh said in mock shock. "In all the times our group hangs out together you never _once_ mentioned him, so I thought you-"

"It's none of your buissiness who I date!" I threw at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but we're _friends_; it just would have been nice to know-"

"Well last time I checked, you and Marik used to be rivals, so if I told you he was my boyfriend I don't think you would have been_ happy_ for me-"

"We were _all_ rivals with him but that was way in the past, and the point is-" he stood up, and suddenly I was on my feet too.

"The point is, you've been such a jerk to me lately and I-"

"Stop _interrupting_ me!" Yami yelled.

I stopped talking. The air was quiet, except for the sound of Yami trying to catch his breath. I glared at him; the words I never got to say swimming painfully in my eyes and looking for a way to get out. But I was done. I was finished with this stupid argument. I tore my eyes away from his and stared at the ground, at my unfinished worksheet. I was fuming, my hands were formed into fists.

"And you're _right_. I'm not happy for you..." My head snapped up and I stared into his eyes again, hearing those words. He just stared at me, his angry face filled with emotion. "Not when you're with _him_."

Well then. There it is. He said it, not me.

I gathered my things, shoved them into my bag, grabbed my keys and then left the apartment, slamming the door behind me (and yes, it sounded like it broke when I slammed it, but I don't care). I don't care that I'm leaving when it's _my_ apartment, and I don't care that I left everyone else in an awkward position with the Pharaoh. I just wanted to drive and get as far away from him as possible.

**oOoOoOo**

(not Tea's POV)

Chemistry tutoring was finally over, thank goodness. Serenity threw her binder into her bag and made her way out of the classroom. She didn't _like_ Chemistry, and she wasn't good at it. But, of course, she needed to take tutoring to bring up that D.

The sixteen year old made her way through the hallway when she realized she had forgotten her pencil. She turned back but then stopped suddenly to avoid bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you..."

She looked up.

"...there."

Seto Kaiba stood, tall and muscular, in his usual black clothes and white coat thingy, looking down on the Wheeler girl and smirking/smiling confidently.

A blush formed on Serenity's face, and she mentally kicked herself and hoped he didn't see it.

"Hello, Serenity. How are you today?" he asked smoothly.

"Um, -ahem- good, Kaiba, what's up?" she asked after clearing her throat.

Suddenly, and seemingly out of no where, Kaiba pulled out a single red rose and held it out to the girl in front of him. "I would like you to join me for dinner tomorrow night at Jack's Bistro. Would you care to accompany me?" he asked tenderly. On the outside he was very calm and smooth, but on the inside he was _FREAKING OUT!_

Serenity stared at the rose in awe. She took it in her hands and sniffed it, then looked up at Kaiba, smiling. "Well... I guess I can't say no when you give me a _rose_..."

Kaiba, on the inside, raised his eyebrows. What did that mean? Was she _accepting_? ? _Holy crap what's going on? !_

"So, it's a date then?" He asked smoothly.

The girl nodded. "It's a date."

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8:00 sharp." He smiled- but not_ too_ much- and then took off in the other direction. Serenity waited until he was all the way out of sight until she jumped in the air and then ran the other direction, ripping her phone out of her pocket.

Tuesday 6:04 pm

Text From: Serenity Wheeler

To: Mai Valentine, Tea Gardner

Message: OHMYGAWSH GUESS WHAT? seto just asked me out! holy crap guys, he ASKED me OUT! agh! thanks tea i don't know how you "trained" him to ask me out, but THANK YOU. lol that sounded weird... ok well ANYWAY, it's tomorrow night. ahhh I can't WAIT! oh and p.s. don't tell Joey!

**oOoOoOo**

I drove to the only place close enough that wouldn't rip out my gas tank.

The park.

I walked on the trail until I found a nice vacant spot in the park where the trees are tall and there's a nice wooden bench with no one around. So I sat there, brought my knees up to dig my head into, and cried.

Yup.

Like a baby.

In fact, it was a long time before my crying turned into just tears streaming down my eyes, and I was less focused on what had happened at the apartment, and more focused on why the heck I didn't bring a jacket.

It's the beginning of December, dang it! Snow will start falling soon. Why didn't I wear long sleeves today? Gah, whatever.

I shivered to myself in agony, cursing the short-sleeved black Beatles T shirt I had on.

Never mind that. I didn't care about the cold, or the fact that I was a lonely sap crying in the middle of a park. (Seriously, how sad does _that_ sound?) All I cared about was the fact that me and Yami's friendship was over.

And it was all his fault.

He told me he's not happy for me, and shouldn't friends be happy for eachother even if they're dating someone that their friend doesn't like? Tolerance. Tolerance is a big part of friendship. You tolerate them because you like them, and you put up with the people they associate with because you care about them. And you're happy for them because _they're_ happy.

But obviously, Yami doesn't give a flying _feather_ crap if I'm happy or not. And... _maybe_ it's because he likes me and he's jealous... but I don't care. But what he acted like and what he said- he was such a _jerk_! I can't believe he said those things.

Anyway, it's obvious Marik is a better choice for me. _He_ cares about my friggin' happiness...

So, yeah. If Yami decides to apologize, I'll defiantly accept his apology, and then maybe we can be friends again.

But this whole "me being in love with him thing"? Aha!

Over it.

* * *

A/N: Okayyy, soooo, things are pretty much depressing at the moment. BUT, I promise you, Tea and Yami will be making out in no time! :D Or something like that... ^.^

_-SilentLurker_


	9. Chapter 9 In Your Arms

A/N: OH MY GAWSH! :D NEW CHAPTER HECK YEAH! This is my favorite chapter by far, maybe. Because something awesomely awesome happens in it. Tee he he.

**LadyRitsu:** DUDE I LOVE Psych! :D It's freaking hilarious! And your welcome! ^-^ I'm trying to write a little bit every day.

**Man With The Imagination:** Careful what you wish for, muahahaha... and I'm a ma'am, actually. o.o

**Port Rocks:** (When I was typing your name I accidentally wrote _pork_ rocks o.o) Fear not, Port! Marik and Tea will not last for long. :) I promise!

**Yatemugirl:** Thank you! ^-^ Gahh I know, right? Spazzy Kaiba is best Kaiba. :D I will! And thank yew again!

**KaylaKissesKangaroos:** Thank you! :)

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper:** I WILL! And thanks! ^-^

**101ghettogirl:** Thank you! And yeah, I think everyone likes a jealous Yami haha. XD

_-Lurky_

* * *

Chapter 9

In Your Arms

It was officially snowing outside. When I woke up in bed and felt myself freezing to death even _with_ four blankets on top of me, I knew the snow had come. And sure enough, I looked outside the apartment complex window in my bedroom and saw Domino City bathed in a blanket of snow. It was serene and beautiful, but deathly cold at the same time. So I did a wardrobe change. I stopped wearing regular jeans, T shirts, and sneakers, and pulled out the fluffy boots, sweaters, and jackets.

Today I wore a purple sweater (with a panda on it), dark blue skinny jeans, and fluffy brown boots. Then I pulled on a huge white coat, grabbed my bag, and drove to school.

Every year at Domino High we have our fair share of dances, but one of the more popular dances is the "Snowdazzle". The Snowdazzle Dance is the annual Christmas dance we have every winter, usually at the Domino Ballrooms (we rent a ballroom for the night), and it's super fun, everyone has a great time, yada yada yada.

Anywho, the date of the Snowdazzle was announced today, so naturally it was the only thing everyone was talking about.

During lunch, Mai, Serenity, and I sat at our usual spot; outside at a square table under an oak tree. We ate our lunch and talked.

"Okay, ladies, I hope you two have money because we need to do some _serious_ shopping!" Mai exclaimed dramatically, wiping the grease off of her pizza with a spoon.

"Oh my gosh, I know! We need dresses for the Snowdazzle. And dates, of course," Serenity replied. She eyed the blonde-haired, purple-dressed girl with a sly expression on her face. "So Mai... has Joey asked you, yet?"

I looked over at Mai and smirked. "Yeahhh, Mai, has he? I mean... it's about _time_ that twit proposed to you."

Serenity spit out a mouthful of pepperoni and cheese and started cracking up. Mai's entire face turned cherry red and she glared at me.

"_Hardy_ _har_ _har_, very funny, guys," the older girl rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms. Her cheeks remained red when she said, "Why would I say yes if _Joey_ asked me out? Ugh, he's so immature."

"Gee, maybe because you _LOVE_ him!" Serenity exclaimed, almost shouting the word "love" and causing a lot of teenage heads to turn our way in confusion/annoyance.

"Lovey dove _dooooove_!" I added in a singsong voice; poking Mai's cheek with my spoon and grinning stupidly.

"For goodness sake, girls, get a_ hold_ of yourselves!" Mai slapped my spoon out of her face (to which I tried my best not to crack up in a laughing fit) and then shoved her food tray away with great acrimony. I could tell she really did look ticked off. "I do not _love_ Joey, and I don't_ like_ him either!"

The silence at our table was like those horrible moments at family get-togethers, when somebody discovers Grandma's favorite 500 year old vase is broken and everyone looks straight at you. It was gaggingly awkward, and the air hung with the feel of guilt and gloom.

What made it even worse was the fact that Serenity and I _knew_- without a doubt- that Mai really did like Joey. _A lot_. Why she continued to deny her feelings for him, I'll never know.

Serenity cleared her throat to diffuse the uncomfortable moment. She started cleaning our trash and stray food off the table and then announced, "So, like we were saying, we need dresses. Supercute, adorable, hunky, hoochie mama dresses, for sure."

I smiled, taking a quick glance at Mai, who was wiping crumbs off her blouse. "Ooh, definitely! I really want to get a pink dress this year, or maybe a red one?"

"Hon, what you need is a gorgeous, ocean blue dress to match those crystal eyes of yours." Mai spoke at last, and her voice sounded back to it's regular teenage-happy-self. I looked up at her and saw her grinning with her perfect pink-lipsticked lip, and she winked at me.

"Man, I _always_ get a blue dress! What I need is a-"

Suddenly I felt my pocket vibrate. While Serenity and Mai kept talking, I pulled out my phone and read the message I had just received.

**Wednesday 12:51 pm**

**From:** Marik

**Message:** snowdazzle comin up soon :) cant wait 2 dance with u beautiful

I had long since stopped blushing when Marik complimented me or kissed me or whatever, but I still always had that same feeling in my stomach. The tingly, butterfly feeling that made me nervous and excited at the same time. I guess I had just gotten so used to him being around, that instead of blushing like a crush-crazed schoolgirl, I just have a tingly stomach-feeling that (thankfully) no one can see.

I bit my lip to satisfy an itch and then texted back.

**Wednesday 12:53 pm**

**From:** Tea

**Message:** yeah, yeah, I know u do. :) see u next period kay?

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and then focused my attention on my friends, who were laughing and talking like they always do.

I _tried_ to focus on what they were saying (something about fire-breathing turtles), but a thought that had been looming in the back of my mind since I saw Marik's name on my phone crept up again.

_Yami._

Now, every time Marik is there, in my mind or on my phone or sitting in the desk next to me or _whatever_, somehow Yami is there too. I can't help it, even though I try not to think of him, he's there. Popping up in my head whenever my boyfriend is within my grasp.

Not only do I feel guilty that I think of another guy when I'm with my boyfriend, but I'm _annoyed_! I'm sick of it! I'm so angry at Yami for being a jerk to me at our homework study session- but I'm also angry at myself because I know, a part of me deep down knows, that even though I'm trying my best to deny it and refuse it...

I'm such a _hypocrite_. I'm acting like Mai...

Ugh... I _know_ I like him.

**oOoOoOo**

School was over for the day, thank goodness. I had almost made it to the girl's gym when one of my dance friends told me that Dance practice was canceled for the day. She didn't know why, and I didn't care why. I just wanted to make it home as soon as possible so I could relax and get my homework out of the way before I had to go to work.

So I said adios to her and started walking to my car.

It looked beautiful outside; a blanket of dazzling white snow covering everything I could see. It wasn't snowing, but it was still as freezing as heck. I pulled my huge white coat closer to my body and fast-walked to my car; my brown backpack hitting against my back with every step.

I never really expected it to happen. And now that I think about it, I don't even remember the color of the car. All I can remember is stepping into the parking lot, hurrying towards my car to get out of the cold, and suddenly I heard the scariest noise I've ever heard in my life. The sound of a car honking _right next to my freaking ear._ I turned to my left and there was this huge, gigantic red image- that's all I remember- about to crush every bone in my body- when all of the sudden something a lot less painful hit me and moved me out of the way.

I slammed onto the ground with my eyes shut and a heavy weight right next to me, the scary sound of the car horn zooming by.

My whole body was shaking. Not like ever before- I was shaking like a psychotic hyena, and I couldn't bring myself to stop. I kept my eyes clenched shut. Laying on the street. Pain in my right shoulder, stomach, and leg, where I had landed. I could hear worried voices talking from a short distance away. And then I felt the heavy weight that was on my right side shift and then disappear. It was gone, and at that moment I felt more hollow and cold then I'd ever felt in my entire life.

But then I heard his voice.

"Tea, you're safe now."

There was only one person in the entire universe who owned that deep voice. And he had just apparently saved me from getting run over.

"You can open your eyes now... you're okay."

I felt a strong, warm hand wipe a tear away from my cheek, and then wipe my bangs away from my eyes and stuff them behind my ear. The warmth disappeared, but only for a second, before coming back and resting softly on my shoulder.

"I'm here for you."

My eyes slowly opened. Yami was the picture of my vision, smiling the softest of smiles at me, with the greatest of sadness in his eyes. He had a few scratches on his cheek and some blood dripping down, probably compliments from the road, but other then that he looked untouched.

I opened my mouth to ask him if I was really still alive, but he shushed me before I could even get a word out.

"Tea, you shouldn't strain anything. You almost got run over by a_ truck_." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The sky is _blue_. The grass is _green_! I'm secretly in love with you. _Duh_!

With his help, I managed to sit up on my legs with my knees bent. I felt a little dizzy, but he steadied me in his arms.

"Are you hurt? Do you feel anything broken?" He asked, and I could hear his voice gushing with worry and anxiety. For a second I couldn't answer. I just stared into his eyes and felt myself being drowned in shock about this whole situation. Yami. Just saved my life.

Yami.

Just saved.

_My life._

"Tea?" He's eyebrows curled in concern, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Um, n-no, I'm fine," came my voice, but it felt weird and shaky. Quiet and unsure. Not like the usual upbeat, positive, sarcastic me. I cleared my throat. "I just feel really sore."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should take you to the hospital?"

"No, Yami, I'm fine." I looked up and into his eyes. His insane, gorgeous, ruby-red eyes were shining like gems. They were so filled with worry and care. I could _see_ the love he felt for me; it was like words he'd never told me before were now being revealed to me through his eyes. Suddenly my heart ached. Suddenly I felt _guilty_. What was wrong with me? How could I ever dare to think about Marik when Yami was here, so willing to love me, to be with me? He threw his own life in front of a car to save my _own_ for pete's sake!

I didn't think about what I was doing. All I knew was that Yami was holding me in his arms, and I was feeling something I had never felt before. Suddenly my hands were cupping his face, and suddenly my lips were on his lips. That's all I knew, that's all I wanted to know, and that's all I focused on.

It felt like a dream... I was kissing Yami, he was kissing me back, his arms were around me and my arms were around his neck... wait a minute- _oh my gosh_- what is going ON?!

I pulled apart faster then the speed of light (hurting my neck in the process, ouchy ouch) and then stared at him like I had just kissed a baboon's butt. He curled his eyebrows at me, looking extremely confused and a little bit hurt, but I think he was trying not to show it.

"I, uh- uh- I, uh, um, er..." I stuttered, staring at him and looking like an idiot.

Gah- what was I thinking? He just _saved_ me from being _run over_! This is_ not_ the perfect time to make out with him!

Yami didn't say anything. He just watched me stutter like a loser; a very sad expression plastered on his face. Whether he was sad because I almost got hit by a truck, or he was sad because I had kissed him and then pulled away- I might never know.

When I continued to spit and stammer like an idiot, I thought it couldn't get any worse WHEN my day was saved (I think) by none other then Joey Wheeler's annoying Brooklyn voice yelling loudly,

"What da_ heck_ are you two doing in the middle of the road holding each otha like dat?"

Yami and I both turned our heads to see Joey, Tristan, and Yugi walking towards us with their backpacks swung across their backs; ready to leave school. Joey was giving me a questionable face, and so was Yugi. Tristan, on the other hand (who I guess still didn't know about my being-in-love-with-the-Pharaoh problem) was just raising his eyebrows up and down and trying to be funny.

Yami stood up and then helped me stand up. We walked out of the street and met our friends at the sidewalk, and then Yami explained. He cleared his throat first.

"A truck almost ran Tea over, but I pulled her out of the way just in time. She's fine now-"

"A TRUCK ALMOST RAN YOU OVER?!" Joey exclaimed. He dropped his bag, grabbed my shoulders, and then stared into my eyes to make sure I was okay. I was about to shove him aside when Yugi did it for me.

"Tea- are you okay? Why weren't you looking where you were walking?" He scolded me, but I could tell he was still worried out of his mind.

"_Guuuys_, I'm fiiine-"

"No you're _not_- you're obviously delusional if you just walked out into the middle of the street like that!" This was Tristan, pushing Yugi over and grabbing my arm like I was about to fall over at any second. Seriously, guys? Ugh! I hate it when they treat me like some fragile little girl. I mean- okay, I know I almost just got killed- but I _didn't_ and I'm fine! "Come on, we should take you to the hospital, you probably shouldn't drive in this condi-"

"No! No, no, no!" I pushed everyone away from me and shook my head, staring down at the sidewalk. "I appreciate everyone wanting to help me- I really do- but I feel fine."

They stayed quiet. Obviously they weren't satisfied enough with my sudden outburst. I gave a small sigh and then continued.

"Look- Yami just saved my life. I'm not hurt, but he is," I motioned them to look at the cut on his cheek, to which he awkwardly tried to cover it up with his hand. "So just... focus on helping _him_. I'm just gonna go home for now... so... yeah."

I looked up at them and smiled reassuringly. Tristan and Joey nodded, and Yugi smiled back. Yami refused to make eye contact with me. I tried not to let that hurt, even though it did.

"Of course, Tea. We understand," Yugi told me, trying to mask his concern. "You go home and relax."

"Yeah, go take a break from today." Joey added. He cast a weary eye at Yami, Yugi, and Tristan, and then leaned in to whisper, "I'll even let you eat some of the cookies from my stash. _Just_ this once. I hide 'em on the top shelf."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, knowing perfectly well where he hid them. "Thanks, Joey. Knew I could count on you."

We finally said goodbye and went our separate ways, and I got in my car and headed for home.

While I was driving, I started to regret the decision for me to drive myself home. The whole time I drove I thought about what had happened. How I was stupid enough to walk in the road without looking. How I almost got run over by a truck. How Yami had saved me. And how...

Ugh. Ughasdfghjklkjjdk.

And how I had kissed him!

I don't even know what was wrong with me. I guess I had just been so caught up in the moment and in my own girly emotions.

Now things are going to be even more complicated. Did the guys see us kiss? I don't think so, otherwise they would have said something...

And I just keep going back to the moment- right after I pulled away from kissing him- that expression on his face... he looked so sad, like he knew the only reason I was kissing him was because I was all caught up in the moment, and not because I actually liked him... but I _do_ like him.

And that's what makes this so hard.

* * *

A/N: BAM, SUCKA! Told you there'd be some making out soon. Okay, okay, I know they're not together yet, but is this at_ least_ enough to keep you happy until they are? Pweeze? ^^ Ilu? :D

I'll start on the next chapter soon enough! :) Probably... maybe... I mean, hopefully... You know how things go... Kbye.

_-Lurky :)_


	10. Chapter 10 Scarred For Life

A/N: Heyyy sorry guys I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on a different story, Stuck On A Berg, for a book series called The Maze Runner. Also it's summer and I've been lazing around and sweating to death. BUT YARR, here's da next chapter. :D Hope ya like it.

OH, and to Feathercreek01, Joey being from Brooklyn is just something from the Yugioh Abridged series on youtube, created by LittleKuriboh. Yup.

_-Lurky_

* * *

Chapter 10

Scarred For Life

I can't take it anymore.

I can't take the lies, I can't take the pressure, and I can't take the freakin' _smell._

Joey was in the kitchen while I was sitting on a stool a few feet away, rocking back and forth and freaking out, and he was cooking us some bacon and ketchup sandwiches for an early dinner. And the bacon smelled _sooo goooood_.

SOOO GOOOOOOD.

It was like Joey already knew- somehow he already_ knew_ that I had kissed Yami, and so he was trying to make the bacon smell as good as possible to somehow _choke_ the truth out of me!

That twit.

"So Tea," he said suddenly, and I almost fell out of the stool. I quickly sat up straight and then cleared my throat.

"Yo?"

"You doin' ok? Are you still sure about not going to the hospital? Ya know it's only been a couple of hours since-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I interrupted. I did _not_ want to talk about what had happened after school today, when Yami saved me from that car.

Joey looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, just makin' sure, _yeesh_." He went back to making the bacon smell heavenly.

That's when I cracked. And when I say cracked, I mean _cracked_. Like an egg. _Everything_ spilled out. I was talking faster then a roller coaster.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you but please promise me you won't judge me because I was traumatized and I didn't even know what I was thinking when I did it and please don't tell anyone especially don't tell Yami I'm telling you this I don't know what-"

"WOAHHH, Tea!" Joey said, walking over to me and waving his hands in the air, motioning for me to stop talking.

I took a deep breath, and then sighed.

"Now what the heck is going on with ya?" He asked, sounding worried. "I knew something was up. You've been acting weird ever since I got home!"

I stared at him glumly.

"I kissed Yami."

He opened his mouth to talk but then stopped. Realization struck in his eyes.

"Oh."

Yup. I'm a screwup.

"Well, umm, uhhh..." He stuttered.

I let my head fall and then I groaned.

"You don't have to say anything, Joey. I already know I'm a total fail."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"And I seriously didn't mean to kiss him- it just kinda happened! I mean, I guess I was just caught up in the moment from him saving my life or something..."

"So you... kissed him right after you almost died?"

I wanted to slap him.

"Yes, Joey. I kissed him right after I almost died."

"Oh."

Actually, I wanted to slap myself.

"Well, umm, uhhh..." he started to say again, scratching his head. Then he looked me in the eyes, looking very serious. "What did he do?"

My stomach started tingling.

"He kissed me back."

TINGLES!

"Oh."

What's with these stupid one-syllable sentences? The heck, Joey?

"And then?" He asked, knowing that with me there's _always_ more to the story.

"Well, then I kind of stopped kissing him... abruptly... and he looked at me kind of like he was sad... I think..."

Tingly tingly tingly...

I looked up at Joey and saw that he was wiggling his eyebrows.

"JOEY!" I punched his shoulder, and he said "Ow!" and started rubbing it; glaring at me.

"It's not a joke!"

"I _know_ it's not a joke- I was trying to tell you that I think he likes you." He told me, still rubbing his shoulder.

I pouted.

"Well... I dunno." I said.

Joey heaved a huge sigh, and then he smiled at me. It was a reassuring smile.

"Tea, trust me on this. I really think he likes you."

"What? Why? Do you know something I don't?"

He looked totally guilty.

"No- just- _trust_ me." Again with the reassuring smile.

I wasn't convinced that he didn't know something more on this, but I _did_ decide to trust him.

Sooo, yeah. Yami likes me. At least, as far as I think. I'm pretty sure, based on what happened after school, that he does indeed like me.

THIS IS SO AWESOME HOLY CRAP HECK YES YEAAHHHHH! WHOOO! WOOT WOOT!

After I had done my little happy dance and smiled like a dork, Joey poked me back to my senses.

"So... what does this mean?" He asked. "Are you going to forget about Marik and go for Yami?"

CRAP.

_Marik._

Dang it all to heck.

"Ugh... Joey, I have _no_ idea." I told him sadly, feeling really guilty for forgetting about my boyfriend.

_Right_ when something awesome happens, a huge raincloud of crap has to come and ruin my day. How did I come to be in this situation again? Oh, that's right- I let myself fall in love with the Pharaoh. Again.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Why does he have to be so dang PERFECT?

WHYYY?

"Well you should probably do something about this eventually. You can't go on living your life liking two guys, knowing that they both like you back, and knowing that one of them is your boyfriend but the other is just your friend." Joey told me, sounding wise.

I was about to reply when suddenly the aroma in the air caught me off guard. I sniffed the air and then realized the super delicious smell of bacon was gone.

"Um, Joey? Is something burning?"

"Crap- the bacon!"

He ran back to the kitchen, the sound of sizzling bacon in the background. While he tended to his burnt bacon problem, I pondered on what he had told me. Something about "doing something about my liking-two-guys" problem. Or something.

So... what the heck should I do? Should I do the right thing and tell Marik that I have feelings for another guy? Or should I go unorthodox and just tell Yami that I like him, and then go from there? But then that would probably lead to cheating... hmm...

LIFE IS SO HARD, GOSH.

Suddenly my phone beeped, reminding me that I had to go to work in twenty minutes.

Dang it.

"Hey, Joey, I'm leaving soon to go to work. Is the bacon okay?" I walked inside the kitchen to take a look.

Joey was staring inside the pan with a melancholy face. The bacon was black and burnt to a crisp.

"It looks like we'll be having just_ ketchup_ sandwiches, Tea. Sorry." He told me sadly.

I sighed, thinking to myself that I would take crispy, burnt bacon over unsolvable boy problems _any_ day.

* * *

At work that day, I didn't do my usual routine of sitting at my desk and getting on Facebook. As soon as I sat my butt down, Kaiba called me into his office. And to be honest, I actually wasn't that worried. Now that I was helping Kaiba with his lady-troubles, him and I have been on much better terms. He doesn't glare and yell at me all the time, and I don't run around to get his coffee and trip over the giant and expansive rugs that he has in his office.

Anyway, I walked inside his office and sat down on one of the chairs that faced his desk. He looked pretty much like he always does- stone hard face, no smile, hands clasped together and resting on his desk- but somehow there was a _lighter_ tone to it all. I think maybe his eyebrows weren't as curled in as they usually were.

I guess this is what love does to Seto Kaiba.

"So, Gardner..." He started off, staring at me with his icy blue eyes. I shivered.

"Um, dude, you know you can just call me Tea?"

He glared at me.

DANG IT!

"My date with... Serenity... is tonight," He grinned like a dork when he said her name- oh give me a break! "And to be quite truthful with you, I have absolutely _no_ idea what to do."

I raised my eyebrow. "No idea what to do about _what_?"

He looked confused. "I just told you- about my date."

"No, I mean- which part of the date?"

"The whole thing."

Holy _crap_. This guy is hopeless.

"You don't get out much, do you?" I asked him.

He glared at me again.

"Well, what place did you ask her to?" PLEASE tell me you actually asked her out to a RESTAURANT?!

"Jack's Bistro." Kaiba replied.

Whew. Thank goodness.

"Ok, good. And do you have an outfit picked out?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course I do. Black tuxedo."

I squinted at him. He smirked.

I huffed in huge exasperation, and then I place my hands on my hips. "Kaiba, are you sure you even need my help-?" But before I even finished my sentence he abruptly stood up, causing items on his desk to fall over, and then practically yelled, "Of course I need your help! This is _Serenity_ we're talking about- I have no idea what to do or how to make it perfect! And it _needs_ to be perfect!"

He stood there staring at me- begging me to stay there and help him, and I realized just how much he really liked my friend Serenity.

"Ok, I'll stay." I told him, and he sat back down. "But don't act like I'm stupid, ok? I'm a _girl_ and I know how girl's minds work. Got it?"

He nodded his head.

I smiled.

"Great. Now I think you pretty much have the whole date thing figured out- where it's at, the time, your clothes, and money. Right?"

He nodded again.

"But the thing you _really_ need help with is how to _act_ around Serenity. Yay or nay?"

He grumbled. "Yay."

I tried to hold back my smirk. Oooh, he was gonna hate this. And if Kaiba hates, I _love_ it.

"I think I know a way to help you. You're probably not gonna like it- BUT, it'll help."

He looked suspicious.

"What's it called?" he asked.

I smirked and rubbed my hands together. This was gonn' be gud.

"Roleplaying."

* * *

(Mokuba's P.O.V.)

Today sucked. Bobby, the kid who sat behind me in school, wouldn't stop throwing spit wads at me in class. And when I finally got the nerve to stand up and give him this huge, hardcore speech about how much of a bully he was and how I wouldn't put up with him anymore, I realized too late that he had his headphones in. And to make matters worse, I got sent to the principle's office for my speech, because apparently I was "causing a disturbance during class".

Stupid teacher.

Anyway, Tea couldn't pick me up after school today because she was busy doing something else for Seto (at least that's what the maid said), so Seto had some other servant come and pick me up. And when I got home, Seto was still at the office working, so all I did was playing video games, let some stray dogs inside the house, play with the paintball guns, and then order Chinese food for dinner.

After a while I got bored so I had one of the servants drive me to Kaiba Corp. so I could bother Seto. I brought one of the stray dogs with me, a baby husky that I named Cheeto. I named him Cheeto because he has orange eyes, ya know, the color of Cheetos. HE'S SO CUTE.

I walked up to Seto's office carrying Cheeto in my hands. I was about to open the door when I noticed Tea wasn't at her usual desk. Hmm. That's weird. I wonder...

* * *

(Tea's P.O.V.)

"Kaiba, stop being a freaking baby and tell me I'm pretty."

Kaiba just wouldn't cooperate.

We were currently standing a few feet away from his desk, roleplaying how his date would be. Kaiba was portraying Kaiba, and I was portraying Serenity. So far he had successfully asked me out, walked me to the invisible car, and asked me what kind of food I liked. Now we were working on compliments.

Apparently he's not very good at giving compliments.

Shocker.

Kaiba groaned. "Can't we talk more about food or something?" He grumbled, squinting at me like I was the reason his life sucked.

I crossed my arms and gave him a look. "_No_! You're never gonna be comfortable around Serenity if you don't learn to give some freaking compliments!"

I glared at him. He glared at me. After a few seconds he let his head fall and he sighed.

"Fine. Let's try this crap again."

I smiled. "Yay! Ok, ok... ahem..." I shook my hands in the air, getting back into my Serenity-mode. Then I looked up at him, placed one hand on my hip, and then smiled all flirty-like. "Hey Seto, does this dress look okay on me?"

He looked like he wanted to barf.

"You look beautiful, Serenity."

"PERFECT!" I said excitedly, passing him on the compliment-phase. "Ok, now let's try and see if you can be romantic."

"I'd really rather not."

"So all you do is take my hands-"

"No."

"And look into my eyes-"

"Never in this lifetime."

"And then you say a cheesy line from one of those romantic comedy movies or whatever." And with that I grabbed his hands, scooted closer, and then looked up into his eyes. Holy poop, he is TALL. Next time I go to work, I'm wearing high heels.

Kaiba looked down at me, still glaring but less harsh then before. He sighed again.

"Ok... now what?" he asked.

"I just _told_ you! Tell me something romantic!"

He thought for a second. Then he looked back into my eyes to tell me. The door to his office opened _right_ before he said,

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be able to go on a date with you."

That's when we realized somebody was standing at the door. We both looked up.

It was Mokuba.

Holy awkward.

Kaiba dropped my hands like I carried the plague and yelled, "Mokuba- it's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah- we were just testing to make sure he was romantic!" I echoed. After a second I realized that my sentence sounded a little bit weird.

Mokuba stood there, his face saying _dude, scarred for life!_

"Mokuba- it's not, I'm not- NO!"

"Forget it, I don't even wanna _know_!" Mokuba exclaimed, sounding really grossed out, waving us off and then leaving Kaiba's office, closing the door behind him.

It was really silent after he left. Kaiba and I just stared at eachother.

More awkwardness.

"You can leave now-."

"Yeah, I know." I said quickly, running out of there like a wild horse. I felt really guilty. I was just trying to help Kaiba out! Now his little brother thinks we're dating, _and_ he's scarred for life.

I am a horrible person.

* * *

A/N: Hehe. I love Seto. XD This chappie was fun. I hope yall liked it. :)

_-Lurky_


End file.
